Not So Happy Ending
by Amaterasu Ai
Summary: Ulquiorra died...and reincarnated into a four year old! What adventures will he have in this new neighborhood? And what do his dreams about something called Espada have to do with him and his neighborhood friends? In honor of Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer!
1. Ulquiorra: Vanilla

Not So Happy Ending

Written by G. Ai Inoue

Characters: Ulquiorra Cifer mostly… Oh ya, and Grimmijow Jaggerjacues^^

Spoilers: Yes, there are! I'm updated to the latest Bleach episodes in Japanese every Tuesday or Wednesday!

Summary: Ulquiorra died today. Will he finally get a break now from a certain blue haired trashy Espada?

AN: In honor and in memory of the greatest Espada ever! Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer…rest in peace…we all love you!

I wasn't able to get the stupid thing to load! The episode couldn't load cuz of the crappy weather outside. So I'm going by as close as I can with the events by the Bleach Wiki Ulquiorra Cifer since they summarize it.

~U~

"…_I see. No mercy? How very hollow like. I do not mind… I have lost to you. DO IT."_

I remember my words as my head was almost cut off; why the Quincy stopped him, I do not know. I stopped Kurosaki from killing his comrade, as paying back a debt I guess…

Hm…Do I feel…what do they call it…? Sad…as I watched that woman cry over Kurosaki. I see myself that my regeneration is just a front, for my internal organs are destroyed by the trashy human's cero. I pulled out his zanpaktou from the Quincy after he wakes up.

Throwing Kurosaki his blade after he stands again, I demand for the fight to finish. He says that his "inner hollow" interfered and for the fight to be fair, his arm and leg should be cut off also.

I prepared to cut off the trashy Kurosaki boy's arm and leg. Before I could…I started to dissolve into ash. The end is near. I no longer have any use to Aizen-sama.

"Kill me. Quickly. I no longer have the strength to walk. If you do not cut me down now, then this fight will forever remain unsettled." I stood there, waiting for the "deathblow", but it never came. The trashy human refused to kill me, a hollow. Kurosaki stated this was not how he wanted to win. He has a hollow inside him that interfered is what he said. Maybe that is why he did not want to kill me. Pity.

"Even now, in the end, you do not do what I want. But I do admit, my interest in you humans have increased." I glanced at the woman who had a sad look on her face. "Are you frightened of me?"

"I…I am not afraid…" replied the wo- …Inoue Orihime with a sad expression on her face.

I reach out my hand, surprising myself slightly. I do not show my slight self surprise, nor do I withdraw my hand. She reaches out also. Before she can take hold of it though… My hand dissolved to ash.

I wonder…there must be such a thing…called…the heart… So many people seem to speak of it… It must be real. I think I have discovered it.

"This thing here… I see…This…yes… This thing here… in my hand… is …"

My end is here. I feel myself starting to fade away.

"The heart…?"

I fade away into the wind. I am now just dust, ash, sand. I am nothing… I am just part of the vast, never ending desert of Hueco Mundo…

That is my ending…

~U~ It has been quite a few years now…

I have weird dreams. I'm only four, too… My dreams are about something called Espada… A man named Aizen, and a creepy guy named Gin.

Gin has no eyes, but he can see. A man named Kaname has eyes, but he can't see.

It's weird.

Now, I'm outside. Playing with my bat plushie while Mommy is making me milkshakes when our new neighbors moved in! They had a boy that was older then me and he had blue hair. I think he was one of the reincarnated Espada... I wonder if he remembers a bit like I do.

The boy ran over with a grin on his face. He seemed too friendly… And too blue…

"Hey, my name's Grimmijow Jagerjacues! Who're you?" he asked with a grin on his face. So…he was the reincarnated Sexta. Yup, looks as S word as ever! (AN: S word… he's a four year old. It's not sh** it's stupid)

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer and I don't like you! Go away, you trashy Grimmijow!" I yelled as I stomped away.

This is not a happy ending at all…

"Hey! Wait! What'd I ever do to you?" asked Grimmijow as he ran after me.

"You wouldn't know! I can remember and you can't!" I bragged as I turned around with my childish smirk. Next thing I found out, Grimmijow had the same temper he did as an Espada.

"OW! That hurt! You shouldn't go around punching four year olds!" I complained.

"You shouldn't go around calling six year olds you just met trash!" He yelled.

"You are trash though!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Be quiet, Trash! You punched me so now you're gonna get it!" I yelled as I pulled out my bat plushie, Dracula. I smashed Dracula into that meanie's face. Yeah! He'll regret it now! It always works when the two and three year olds at day care bother me! 

"What the heck was that? Is it supposed to hurt or something?" He laughed in my face as he threw Dracula to the side. Now his fur is gonna get dirty!

"DON'T DO THAT TO DRACULA! His fur'll get dirty!"

"Like I care! Idiot!"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT, TRASH! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE BLUE HAIR!"

"IT'S NATURAL!" Looks like a found a weak spot! Hehehe…

"YOU LOOK LIKE A DEFORMED JOLLY RANCHER THAT GOT DIPPED IN BLUE…GOOP!"

"I DO NOT! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE AN EMO!"

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE ELMO!"

"I BET YOU STILL WATCH HIM TALK TO GOLDFISHES!"

"MOMMY SAYS IT'S EDUCATIONAL!"

"HAHAHA! YOU'RE A MOMA's BOY!" 

"I AM NOT!"

"YEAH YOU ARE!"

"Be quiet, Trash!" I yelled as I took Dracula and threw it in his face again.

"What a stupid toy! What's it gonna do? Bite me?" laughed Grimmijow. I HATED HIM!

"No…" I admitted. "BUT THIS WILL!" I remembered that Grandma gave my mommy a trained dog!

"Wha…?"

"SICK HIM, MUR-LAGO!" (AN: I took the _cie_ out of _Mur__cie__lago _XD)

"AHHH! GETAWAYFROMMEGE TAWAYFROMMEGETA WAYFROMME!"

Hm…maybe it's not _that_ bad of an ending. Who knows? Maybe I'll get my happy ending after all!

"HA! That's what you get, Trash!" I yelled as Grimmijow ran to a tree and climbed up it. He pulled out a whistle and blew into it. Uh oh… it must be one of those dog whistle things that grandpa told me about…

"YAAAA!" Grimmijow jumped off the tree like a cat! He landed right on top of me! It hurt! He musta eatin' too much sugar this morning…

"Ow… MEANIE! You trashy blue haired cat! That hurt!" He started petting my head as if I was a pet kitty.

"Awww, does little Ulqui not like being beaten up?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY MY MOMMY IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!" I pushed him off and ran into the backyard. He followed me too!

"GET BACK HERE YOU FRAIDY BAT!" yelled Grimmijow. I put Dracula in the hood of my jacket as Grimmijow ran up to me.

"TAKE THAT!" I pushed him into the pool!

"THAT'S COLD!" he screamed as he swam to the edge and got out. Suddenly, Mommy came out and saw us.

"Ulquiorra Cifer! That is not the nice way to treat our new neighbors! Apologize to him, Ulqui," said Mommy as she pointed at Grimmijow. "What's your name?"

"The water was really cold!" said Grimmijow as he started fake crying. "…and my name is Grimmijow Jaggerjacues."

"Tell you what; Ulquiorra will make it up to you by sharing his milkshake! It's chocolate, too!" said Mommy as she started bringing out the milkshake.

"Thank you…but I like vanilla better…" muttered Grimmijow.

"Alright, then both of you will have vanilla!" said Mommy as she set a tray with vanilla milkshakes on them

"Mommy! But I hate vanilla milkshakes! Can I have chocolate?" I asked as I pulled my cutey face while holding Dracula. For some reason, the middle school girls call me adorable when I do that…

"No, you and Grimmijow will have vanilla."

Hmph! That's mean and child abuse! This is not a happy ending after all…

I hate vanilla…but a milkshake is a milkshake! It shouldn't be wasted…no matter how much I hate the flavor…

S word, trashy Grimmijow Jaggerjacues! I can't believe he had Mommy bring us VANILLA instead of chocolate!

This is totally a not so happy ending…

~U~

_AN: Fuck you Ichigo Kurosaki for killing the best Espada ever._

_REVIEW AND AGREE IF YOU HATE ICHIGO FOR KILLING ULQUIORRA AND FIND THIS FUNNY!  
_

_OWARI! WITH MY FIRST ONE-SHOT EVER!_

But I'll continue if any of you want^^ I would add more Espadas and make an actual plot.

I'll update every week on Tuesdays… you just have to tell me if you want me to continue and keep adding Espada…

So…

For now…

_( RANDOM SIDENOTE: I changed my penname. It's not Nylorac-chan anymore. FOR ULQUIORRA! XD I'm a fangirl now *le gasp*)_

_**OWARI!**_

_-G. Ai Inoue_


	2. Grimmijow: Prank

Not So Happy Ending

Written by G. Ai Inoue

Characters in this chapter: Grimmijow, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra

Spoilers: YES.

AN: I'm writing this on a charter bus at…between 8 AM and 10AM. If it sucks, well, I'm on a bus, it's moving, typos promised (XD) and uh… I just watched the episode at probably 5 or 6 in the freakin' morning. This might be a suck-ish chapter. BTW, what I just typed up there is written way before I even watched the episode XD. So…this might suck.

Chapter 2! Grimmijow's POV: Water Balloons

~G~

I gave that Ulqui Cifer a look that said 'Haha we get vanilla milkshakes and you hate it!'

"Stop it!" said Ulquiorra angrily as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm not doing anything!" I said with a smirk. He seems to be good at reading people's minds. Smart-ish. Whatever, we're all smart. We _are_ reincarnated Espada. That's all I remember though…

"Yes you are! You're…looking at me!" he said a he stuck the spoon in his mouth. "An' it'd nod nice!" Hm…maybe not that smart… He should take the spoon out of his mouth… now there's vanilla dots all over the table…gross…

"I'm gonna go home now. You're no fun. Maybe the Leroux neighbors will be nicer," I hopped outta my chair and ran out the door, yelling a 'bye-bye and thank you for the milkshakes' to Mrs. Cifer.

When I got to the next house, I knocked on the door and a scary tall kid stared me down. He had black hair and was TALL.

"What do you want?" He sounded like he was my age! He had long hair like a girl too…

"I'm Grimmijow Jaggerjacues! Are you Zommari? Cuz I heard that the Leroux has a kid named Zommari…"

"No, stupid. I'm Nnoitra Jiruga, Ulquiorra's cousin." YES! He used the word stupid, unlike the four year old Ulquiorra.

"Nice to meet ya! Wanna help me pull a prank on your cousin? He gets really annoying and thinks stupid is a bad word," Nnoitra grinned, which is kinda creepy, but he came outside to start planning with me! It turns out he's five… Nnotira is YOUNGER than me!

"Alrighty! Ulquiorra likes Dracula, his little plush thingy a lot. Let's take it and throw it into the pool tomorrow morning! Aunt Lacey, his mom, gave me a time out for calling Ulquiorra stupid, so we'll take Dracula and throw it into the pool. In the morning, Ulquiorra is really grumpy if he doesn't have Dracula and his morning apple juice. His mom will be so annoyed!"

"Sounds like a good idea! But can ya wake me up in the morning? I'll bring water balloons if you do…" I am really good at bribing people. They don't even know it sometimes!

"Hm… Let's see… If I wake ya up, you bring water balloons… After Ulquiorra runs to the side of the pool, you'll climb up the tree, we'll pelt him with the water balloons, and he'll fall in!"

"Good idea! Wanna sleep over?"

~G~

"Stupid Aunt Lacey…" muttered Nnoitra as he nudged my cat with his foot.

"I can't believe Mrs. Cifer had Ulquiorra sleepover, too…" I said as Ulquiorra walked into the room. He was holding Dracula and a small duffle bag.

"Hi Nnoitra. I drew those pictures you wanted," he said as Nnoitra suddenly turned red and pushed Ulquiorra out into the hall. He followed him and left me alone in my room.

"Some people are so weird, Mister Fluffer," I said to my cat. He meowed and jumped out the window…again. "Mister Fluffers! Dad didn't build a railing yet! You could fall off the roof…again!"

Does that cat listen to me? No. He jumped…again… At least he landed in the hammock this time… Last time, he landed in the fish pond…

"Fine, fine…here's your dollar…" muttered Nnoitra as he handed Ulquiorra his money.

"And…?" What is up with this kid? He just got his money.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra…" The four year old grinned happily before coming over to Blots (My trusty blue striped cat plush) and picked him up.

"Nnoitra, why didn't you bring Nellie over? She would've had fun with Dracula and Grimmijow's blue cat." Nnoitra blushed again I think.

"What are ya talkin' about, Ulquiorra?" yelled Nnoitra as he grabbed Dracula. Uh-oh… He ran out of the house while I had to run and fill up a buncha water balloons…

"WAHHHH! NNOITRA! PLEASE SLOW DOWN! Give me back Dracula!" yelled the green eyes brat as he ran after Nnoitra. (_AN: First time around, I left out the T in brat XDDD)_

"MOM! MOM! MOM!" Mom looked like she had one of those things called a heart attack.

"What's wrong, Grimmy?"

"I need water balloons."

"After dinner."

"NO! I NEED THEM _NOW_!" I knew Mommy was gonna say no, so I pulled out my secret weapon!

"B-b-b-but… Nnoitra is my first friend here! I-if we don't get water balloons… I'M GONNA DRINK COFFEE TOMRROW!" Yeah! That always works, coffee tastes yucky, but Mom hates it when I drink it! She says I go Caffeine Crazy…

"NO! I mean… Fine, go get them…" I was out da door already! Fillin' up a buncha water balloons, I ran outside with them all.

Uh-oh… I wasn't allowed to cross the street without someone watching me… That's when Zommari, our other neighbor came by!

"ZOMMARI WILL YOU PRETTY PLEASE CROSS THE STREET WITH ME?"

~G~

"What took you so long, Grim?" asked Nnoitra from a bush.

"Zommari said I had ta ask politely or he'd throw me across…"

"He did that to me once! It was AWESOME!" I just grabbed Dracula from Nnoitra and handed him a few balloons. Since I was the only one that knew how to climb a tree, I climbed up.

"GIVE ME BACK DRACULA! HE ONLY LIKES HEIGHTS WHEN I'M WITH HIM!" yelled Ulquiorra as he tried climbing the tree.

"CHUCK IT." I threw it into the middle of the pool. That little brat cried!

"I WANT DRACULA!" Hehe, he looked funny while crying and swimming. I _almost_ felt bad for him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHHAAA!" Once Ulquiorra got out of the pool (turns out the brat can swim), Nnoitra pelted him with the water balloons!

"_**MOMMY! NNOITRA AND TRASHY GRIMMIJOW ARE BEING GEIZHALS!"**_

"GRIMMIJOW…JAGGERJACUES, I am calling your mothers right now!" I was about to say something about Nnoitra, but it turns out he ran away so he wouldn't get in trouble!

That STUPID STUPID SPOON!

NOT A HAPPY ENDING. **AT **_**ALL**_

Hm…

Well…since I got to pelt water balloons at Ulquiorra and throw Dracula into a pool… There's a bit of happiness…

Not _so _happy ending…

_AN:_

_NOOOO! I WASN'T ABLE TO WATCH IT THIS MORNING! I WOKE UP AT 5:30 AM FOR NOTHING!  
_

_And again…_

_EFF YOU ICHIGO!_

_Next might be someone's POV…idk who… Also… *spoiler alert*_

_FUCK YOU AIZEN SOSUKE FOR KILLING TIA HARIBEL!_

_TBC SEE YA NEXT WEEK!_


	3. Szayel Aporro: Sonido

Not So Happy Ending

Written by G. Ai Inoue

Characters in this chapter: Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jaegerjacues, Szayel Aporro Grantz, Ilforte Grantz, Nnoitra Jiruga, and Zommari Leroux.

Disclaimer: I NO OWN BLEACH. If me DID own Bleach, Bleach be screwed up. BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO-SAMA!

Chapter 3: Szayel Aporro: Sonido

~S~

"Grimmjow is coming over today, Szayel! So stay out of my room!" said Ilforte, my eight year old brother, as he flew down the stairs.

I stuck out my foot and tripped him.

"Like heck I will."

~S~

"Who're our new neighbors, Grimmjow?" asked a black haired kid. He was with Ilforte-nii's friend, Grimmjow.

"I'm Ilforte, Grantz! This is my little brother, Szayel Aporo! Come on Grimmjow, let's go to your house! Stay outta my room while I'm gone!" yelled Ilforte as he ran out the door with Grimmjow.

"I'm Szayel like Ilforte-nii said. I'm five years old, who're you?" I asked. The kid poked at Fornicarás, my beaker plush.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, I'm four years old…" he said as he poked at Fornicarás again. "What IS that?"

"It's a beaker plush. Her name is Fornicarás. Don't you have a stuffed animal or a plush of something?" I asked as I led the way to my room.

"Yeah…but trashy Grimmjow and Nnoitra threw Dracula in the pool. Dracula's in the machine that goes WHIR WHIR PRRRRRRR!" said Ulquiorra I set Fornicarás down on the desk in my room.

"Hm…you mean a dryer or washing machine?" Ulquiorra nodded as I let out a laugh. "Why don't we get them back? I still need to get Ilforte-nii back for throwing my assistant out the window."

"WAIT. HE THREW SOMEONE OUT A WINDOW?"

I shook my head, "No, it was just Fornicarás. Come with me." I grabbed onto his arm and sonido'ed to the roof.

Ulquiorra let out a frightened yelp. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO?"

"Sonido. It's where you move really fast that people can't even see you. I have dreams about stuff called Espada. Now that I think about it…you were there along with Nnoitra, Ilforte-nii kinda, and the blue haired guy, too…even Leroux-san…"

"I have dreams about Espada, too!" I just nodded.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked as I handed Ulquiorra Ilforte-nii's study book. He nodded and chucked it into the fish pond in our neighbor's yard.

~I~

I just came over to Grimmjow's house and we were just relaxing.

I was sitting on the hammock and Grimmjow was climbing up the tree when something that I think was a book flew down from the sky! It scared Grimmjow so much that when it splashed into the fish pond that he let go of the tree and fell in too!

"GRIMMJOW, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I asked as he swam back up and climbed out. He nodded, but I realized something and I probably looked really mad…

"MY STUDY BOOK!" I looked up at my roof and we saw Ulquiorra and my brother!

Szayael grabbed onto Ulquiorra and disappeared.

"WOAH! Did he just-"

"DON'T JUST SONIDO AWAY! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, BRATTY SZAYEL!" I screamed. Suddenly, Szayel and Ulquiorra appeared in front of us!

"That was for throwing Fornicarás," he said. He was panting like he was tired. Must have sonido'ed too much, that dumb brat. "Darn, I'm sonido'ing too much…" he muttered.

Szayel flicked me in the face. "And that was for calling me bratty!" He grabbed onto Ulquiorra's arm and disappeared again! 

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" I screamed at him.

Grimmjow is still wondering how they disappeared.

~S~

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed the black haired four years old.

"Ulquiorra-kun," I started out as I fixed my glasses. "You're supposed to try and slide off with ease and sonido behind me."

"But I like the swing."

"So do I, Ulquiorra-kun, but I had to fall off of it a bunch of times before I learned to sonido."

"I don't wanna get hurt."

"You won't, I can sonido to catch you," I said. He was just on his stomach, pretending to fly while swinging.

"Okay…" After a few more swings, he let go of the chains and flew into the air. I was about sonido in front of him to catch him, but he disappeared with a small poofing sound and appeared behind me.

"WOAH! THAT WAS SO COOL!" Ulquiorra yelled as he started patting his head and basically checking if he was still in one piece.

"I know right? Now, why don't we go and eat some-"

"LOOK AT ME SZAY-KUN! I'M SONIDO-ING!" screamed Ulquiorra.

"That's really cool, Ulquiorra-kun, wanna go eat some pie?"

"SURE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wow that kid is really annoying! He's just sonido-ing around everywhere! I can't someone a year younger than me can sonido way more and better than me! ARG!

"Ulquiorra-kun, will you please stop?"

"HAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO FUN! GRIMMJOW WILL NEVER CATCH ME NOW!"

"ULQUIORRA-KUN PLEASE STOP IT!" I threw Fornicarás at him since I didn't have a marker to throw. (Because I usually have a marker with me and throw one every time I feel a surge of madness)

"NO!"

"ARG! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN SONIDO BETTER THAN ME DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST DO IT ALL THE TIME!" 

"YES I CAN! I'M BETTER AT IT THAN YOU!"

"BE QUIET! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

"NO! I'M BETTER AT SO-NI-DO-ING!"

I let out a sigh before picking up Fornicarás. "Why don't we go and eat the pie?" Ulquiorra nodded and disappeared. "ARG!"

I walked into the kitchen the same time Mother did. "Mother, may we please have a slice of pie? This is my new friend, Ulquiorra Cifer."

"That's wonderful Szay! I left some pie in your room, so you two can go on up and enjoy!" said Mother as she patted my head and left to work in her garden.

"Thanks for the pie, Szayel Aporro!" said Ulquiorra as he sonido'ed up to my room.

"NO! DON'T EAT ALL OF IT!" I yelled as I sonido'ed after him.

By the time I got up there, there was only ¼ of a slice left! I grabbed a marker.

"That's really good pie!" said Ulquiorra through a mouthful.

"ARG!"

No one EVER is allowed to eat my pie! In my dreams of Espada, no one EVER eats my pie! Stupid pie stealer…I don't care if I just thought a bad word…

Not so happy ending…_at all_!

I'm thinking of attempting a romance/humor one-shot…

Pairing would be GrimmjowxOC

For those of you who read Ichimaru Gin's Diary, you must be thinking '*LE GASP* IS IT MAI?

Yeah…actually…it is… The only summary of any sort that I can think of is: Grimmjow thinks about Mai's reaction while she sleeps.

IT WILL PROBABLY SUCK. Should I post it…?

Anyways…

TO ICHIMARU GIN'S DIARY READERS:

Uh…thank you for reading and reviewing…please keep voting for the Espada Sexta-Decima you hate the most…

ALSO…surprise at the 500th Entry will now be called: Project Secret

…I also have an idea for it that might make you guys hates my funny guts… LOL XD

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS IF YOU DID!

~G. Ai –awesome- Inoue!


	4. Nnotira: Falling Memories

Not So Happy Ending

Chapter 4: Nnoitra: I'm Falling, Neliel

~N~

"MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY!" screamed Ulquiorra (my bratty four year old cousin)

"What is it, Ulqui?" called Aunt Lacey.

"NNOITRA IS SCARING ME!" screamed the green eyed brat as Aunt Lacey came outside.

"What are you doing, Nnoitra? You know that Ulquiorra is WAY too young to watch Family Guy!" she said as she picked up Ulquiorra, who was crying. _(AN: I don't own Family Guy)_ "Go to the time out corner."

I pouted as I walked to 'the corner'.

…My mom died after I was born… My dad works during the day, so when it's summer, I stay at Ulquiorra's house. Aunt Lacey is the 'motherly figure' in my life, that's what Dad says. Sure, I'm glad Aunt Lacey is like my mom…but I kinda wanna meet my real mom…

I don't know much…but I have dreams about something called Espada… Being an 'Espada', I can remember things that most people can't…

Even though I can remember these things, I don't know too much about the Espada, which I guess means I can't really remember much about my mom…

Two things I do remember though: a few hours after I was born, I remember seeing her smiling face, looking down at me… She called me 'little Nnoit'. Another memory…was when she died… It was at the 'funeral'…

The last moment of that memory I was looking at my mom's face and my dad was putting down a rose…

"Here's Nellie, Nnoitra-kun…" said Ulquiorra as he handed me my green teddy bear plush. I know that no one has a teddy bear anymore, but I couldn't find anything that I really liked other than a teddy bear…

Sure, some people made fun of me for having a teddy bear instead of a cooler plush, but Nellie used to belong to my mom.

"What do you want, brat?" I asked as I hugged Nellie. My mom's name was Nel. That's all I remember. I know there's an Espada named Neliel. That might be my mom's name, but I thought it was Nellie, so I named my bear that.

"I wanna say I'm sowwy, Nnoitra-kun."

"For what?"

"For getting you in trouble… I got scared…" Ulquiorra sat down next to me. "Dracula and Nellie can swing later if you want…"

"No thanks, Ulquiorra. You got me in trouble." Ulquiorra put down Dracula and left after a minute.

That kid gets on my nerves.

~N~

I just stared at him.

A nerve just twitched if I knew what a nerve was.

He's got to be kidding me.

"La-la-la-la-la!" sang Ulquiorra as he skipped around his room.

"Isn't he so cute, Nnoitra?" asked Aunt Lacey as she smiled. She gave me a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

Ulquiorra was acting 'cute'. Only the girls at my school do that!

"Hi, Nnoitra-kun! Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure…"

"Yay!"

"Oh, and Ulquiorra?"

"Yeah, Nnoitra-kun?" He looked up at me with his 'puppy dog eyes'. I know he knows that I hate him. So whenever I'm nice to him, he's happy.

"Don't act cute."

"What are you talking about? I don't act cute!"

~N~

"Look, Nnoitra-kun! I'm swimming!" yelled Ulquiorra. He was wearing light green swimming wings and waving his arms around, splashing water everywhere.

"Er…cool…"

"Hey! Can I come in?" asked Grimmjow from behind the gate. Ulquiorra looked up and nodded slightly before going back to his 'swimming'. Once he came in, he sat on the edge of the pool and kicked his feet in the water.

"Szayel gave me a pie for no reason. Wanna throw it in Ulquiorra's face?" asked Grimmjow as he handed me a box.

"Nah, I don't wanna get in trouble again," I said as I opened the box. Knowing Szayel, he probably got it rigged so that something would fly out of it.

"Let's go! Come on, I wanna throw it in his face!"

"O-okay…sure…"

"Hm…let's stuff him in a box!" said Grimmjow as he pulled a big box from behind the tree.

"Woah…how'd ya do that?"

"What? The box? No, I just found it back there and wanted to use it!" he said. "Ulqui-orra!"

"Yeah, Grimmjow?" he asked as he climbed outta the pool.

"TAKE THIS!" he threw the pie at Ulquiorra, but the weirdest thing happened!

"AHH!" the green eyed cousin of mine threw his hands in front of him and a green ray thingy shot out of them! It was small, it didn't hit Grimmjow, but it was AWESOME!

"W-what was that?" I yelled as Grimmjow let out a yelp. I guess Grimmjow thought that the pie hit him in the face cuz Ulquiorra pushed it at him!

"STUPID BRAT!" yelled Grimmjow before licking the pie off his face.

"You shouldn't say da S word…" muttered Ulquiorra as he looked at his hands.

"Let's go, Nnoitra. Ulquiorra's no fun," said Grimmjow. I waved bye-bye to him before leaving with Grimmjow.

~N~ We went to Grimmjow's house next!

"I swear! I really did see Ulquiorra shoot something outta his hands!" I said to Grimmjow. That was when I had one-a-those memory flashbacks…

*FLASHBACK*

I was falling.

Dying, actually…

There was a huge pain in my chest… I remembered seeing a spiky haired guy with bells in his hair.

I turned to look at a little girl. I don't remember anything about her right now, but I think she was important somehow in my life as an 'Espada'.

My vision is blurring…I'm closing my eyes for death as she opens hers…

We make eye contact as I fall…losing to death slowly…

"Nnoi…tra…"

I try to say her name. Heck, I'm trying to think of it right now…

N-Nel…? Neliel…?

Darkness overcomes me as my body hits the sand.

*END FLASHBACK*

"AHH!"

"Nnoitra! You alright!" asked Grimmjow as he looked back at me.

I've had flashbacks before, some as dreams, some I thought was wild imagination…but this one meant more than that…it was scary too…

"N-N-Ne…"

"Ne? What's 'Ne'? News? Net? Neck?" he asked as he yanked me up to my feet.

"G-Grimmjow…" I muttered. He looked surprised and saw I was crying. Wow, this is embarrassing, but I can't help it.

"Woah…you're crying…"

"No really, stupid…"

"Alright…er…what's wrong?" he asked awkwardly as he grabbed my arm and dragged me across the street. We were really quiet for a while.

"Since when were you allowed to cross the street by yourself…?" I asked after he shut the door to his room. He gave me a blank look. "What'd I say?"

"You were crying just a lil' bit ago and now you're asking me if I can cross the street!" he exclaimed as he picked Blots up from the floor. I stared back at him. "And my Mom let me since I turned six and a half…"

We sat in quietness again. I was looking out the window and watching the dots that were fish swim around in the fish pond below. Grimmjow was playing with Blots, bouncing him up and down.

"Nel."

"Huh?"

"Nel! You know, Neliel!" I said as Grimmjow stopped playing with Blots. He looked confused. Wow, he may be older than me, but he's shorter and acts like an idiot.

"Nel…iel? Don't ya mean Nellie, Nnoitra? You named that teddy bear after your dead mommy, right?" asked Grimmjow as he rolled onto his tummy and started playing with Blots again.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MOM THAT WAY!" I yelled. I never like talking about my mom…

"Wha-? All I said was-"

"I don't wanna talk about mommy," I said as I crossed my arms. "It makes me sad when I talk 'bout her! I don't wanna be sad. I don't like bein' sad…"

"You sound like a TWO year old, Nnoitra!" said Grimmjow with a little laugh as he rolled around with Blots.

Two… I think I remember something…

*FLASHBACK*

"I friggin' hate you, Neliel!" I yelled at the green haired lady. She had this weird thing on top of her head and a pink mark across her face…

~N~

"You know I hate you! Why do you follow me around, Neliel!" I yelled. I remember seeing her upside down since I was laying on my back.

"Because…you are weaker than me, Nnoitra…"

~N~

I saw myself dying again…

The name was coming back to my head…

Neliel…

Why did I hate her so much! I wanna find her again so I can say sorry… She seemed really nice… If she is an Espada, she might have died too!

Wait…I remember seeing…an orange haired kid… he was with Nel…

A..sh…Shini-gami?

What was her name? Grimmjow said something that made me remember…Neliel…two? Neliel Tu!

I gotta find her!

*END FLASHBACK*

"Woah…"

"What's it now, Nnoit?" asked Grimmjow. He was right in front of my face with a curious look.

"Nel-iel…Tu…" I said quietly.

"Huh?" asked Grimmjow, looking confused. "I dunno what yer talkin' about, Nnoitra…"

"I-I'll tell you later…"

"Is it about this…Nel-i-el Two?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yup. I wanna tell you all about her so you can help me find her!" I said as he gave me a weird look.

"You're weird."

"Please, Grimmjow? We might find her! I dunno why, but she was a kid AND an ad-ult! Maybe I knew her ever since I was little in my Espada life!" I shouted. I figured it out! I can remember more than anyone else! 

"Es…pada…? I…know a little bit about Espada!" said Grimmjow. "There was some guy named…Aizen I think… I didn't like him."

Grimmjow continued talking about what he thinks he remembered and stuff. We were both sitting on the window ledge with it open since there was a nice breeze.

"And I remembered this one time- hey, hey, Nnoitra, are ya listening?" he asked as he poked me a bit. I shook my head.

"No."

He gave me a blank look before looking out the window. Looks like Szayel was sleeping over at Ulquiorra's. They were both sitting on the window ledge like we were, 'cept they had their feet dangling above the garden a floor below them.

"HI, SZAYEL!" I shouted as I waved. He was a pretty good friend, but he was nerdy sometimes.

"HELLO, NNOITRA!" he shouted back. The next thing I knew, Ulquiorra was on the roof!

"HOW'D ULQUIORRA-AHHH!" I pointed out to Ulquiorra, but fell backwards out of the window!

"NNOITRA!" screamed Grimmjow as he grabbed onto my arm. I could see that he was slipping. "MOM! HELP!"

"Grimmjow, what's-OH MY GOODNESS!" Mrs. Jaegerjaquez grabbed Grimmjow by his legs before he fell anymore.

"M-Mommy…don't let go!" yelled Grimmjow. I could see some tears in his eyes as his Mom let go of one of his legs to reach for his hand. Her hands were wet too…

"NNOITRA-KUN!" screamed Ulquiorra as he stood up on the roof. Grimmjow let one hand go and grabbed onto his mom's. His hand was slipping, but he was trying really hard, I could tell, to hold on.

"NNOITRA!"

I looked up in horror to see my hand slip from Grimmjow. He was screaming and crying, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I was falling…just like in my dream…

"NNOITRA-KUN!"

"NNOITRA!"

"DON'T DIE, NNOIT!"

"NNOITRA! HURRY, ULQUIORRA COME ON!" I heard Szayel scream after Ulquiorra, Mrs. Jaegerjaquez, and Grimmjow.

"AHHHHHH! HELP ME!" I shut my eyes tight as fear came over me. I blacked out, feeling something wet and hearing screams and cries from everywhere around me.

"Nnoi…tra…you'll be fine…" I heard a voice, probably that Nel-iel's voice. "You…won't die…"

I tried to reach out for her, but I couldn't move. I tried to scream her name, but that wasn't helping either…

I'm dying…but she said I wouldn't die. I could see her give a reassuring smile. "You'll be alright," she whispers.

"I-I'm falling…Neliel…"

I heard a thud that scared me a lot before some cold fell around me.

If…if I do die…it would be a not so happy ending…

_END CHAPTER  
_

_DUN DUN DUN! TO BE CONTINUED! __**Please review~**_

_~G. Ai Inoue_


	5. Szayel Aporro: Rescue

Not So Happy Ending

Chapter 5: Szayel Aporro: Rescue

~S~

"Sowwy for eating your pie, Szay-kun," said Ulquiorra as he hugged Dracula. If Mother was here she would say that he's adorable.

"It is fine, Ulquiorra-kun. Hey! Be careful!" He was sitting on the window ledge, swinging his feet. "Ulquiorra-kun, that's really high off the ground…what if we fall into the pool?"

"I can swim," he replied. "Come on, Szay-kun! Sit with me; we can always sonido up if we need to!" I sat on the ledge too, carefully swinging my legs over the ledge. Accidentally nudging Ulquiorra-kun a bit making him slip!

"Ulquiorra-kun!" he grapped onto the ledge and sondio'ed up. "M-maybe we should tie something around us." He just shrugged. Wow, he was pretty care free.

"Nah, I'm fine," was all he said before swinging his legs out the window again.

We were quiet for a bit. I looked around and saw that Ulquiorra-kun's favorite color must be green. His blankets were green; his pillow was a light green, and the walls were a teal color. Dracula even had a tiny green hat and sweater! Maybe I should get Mother to make one for Fornicarás.

"Look, Szay-kun! It's Nnoitra-kun and Grimmjow!" said Ulquiorra as he poked my side, also pointing at the house across the street.

"HI, SZAYEL!" shouted Nnoitra as he waved at me. I waved back, but he probably didn't see it cuz I didn't want to lose my grip on the window.

"HELLO, NNOITRA!" I yelled over. Ulquiorra waved at them, but they didn't see him.

"I want them to see me, Szay-kun!" he said quickly.

"They can see you fine, Ulquiorra-ku-" next thing I knew, he sonido'ed up to the roof.

"HOW'D ULQUIORRA-AHHH!" Nnoitra fell out of the window! I heard Ulquiorra-kun scream from the fear he had for his cousin.

"NNOITRA-KUN!" yelled Ulquiorra and I. I heard Grimmjow, who I remembered was Ilforte-nii's friend, shout for his mother.

Mrs. Grimmjow's Mother appeared and grabbed Grimmjow's legs, not letting him fall. I could just sense the fear that Grimmjow and Nnoitra had.

"NNOITRA-KUN!" screamed Ulquiorra as he leaned forward from his position on the roof.

"Be careful up there," I warned quickly before turning to the situation at hand. I didn't know what to do! I thought about getting Mother, but I was at Ulquiorra's house. Mrs. Cifer can't do much more than we can…

By now, Grimmjow had one hand in Nnoitra's and the other in his mother's.

"NNOITRA!" yelled Grimmjow. I heard Ulquiorra let out a slight cry as Nnoitra's hand slipped from Grimmjow's.

There were different responses to that.

"NNOITRA-KUN!" screamed Ulquiorra. I heard a small thud up there. Ulquiorra probably fell to his knees or something...

"NNOITRA!"

"DON'T DIE NNOIT!" screamed Grimmjow. I saw his hand trying to reach out for him. Nnoitra's eyes were closed and even though we were across the street, I could tell he was still fine.

"What should I do?" I muttered to myself, starting to panic. Sonido! Ulquiorra-kun and I have sonido! But none of us can travel very far… This could be dangerous… But Nnoitra-kun…

"NNOITRA!" I shouted. A plan was quickly forming in my head. "HAYAKU, ULQUIORRA-KUN! COME ON!" I screamed. Ulquiorra looked down, his face obviously showing that he was crying.

"Sz-Szay-k-kun…?" muttered Ulquiorra quietly.

"We have to go now! It's the only way to save Nnotira-kun!" I shouted. Ulquiorra-kun's eyes widened as he realized what we had to do.

"AHHHHHH! HELP ME!" screamed Nnoitra. If we didn't go now, Nnoitra might die! I could see that where Nnoitra would fall, his head would connect with a hard rock in the fish pond.

Ulquiorra appeared beside me. "Szay-kun, I don't think we can do it!"

"It'll be fine, Ulquiorra-kun," I said as I grabbed his hand. "…Let's go… Are you ready?"

Ulquiorra nodded. I faced forward, focusing as much as I could on our goal.

"LET'S GO!" I grabbed Ulquiorra's hand tighter as we jumped, using sonido to our best ability. The wind blew our hair around a bit as we appeared above the street.

"SZAYEL!" I pulled him along, this time we both sonido'ed.

"NNOITRA-KUN!" I saw Zommari running really fast toward the pond, which was where Nnoitra was falling.

I grabbed Nnoitra's arm with Ulquiorra. We were falling too fast to sonido back up, but I used too much energy to sonido anymore anyways.

All we can do now is hope for the best.

~S~

I pulled Nnoitra's head away from the rock at the last moment. Ulquiorra was helping me shield his head from whatever hard thing we could fall on.

Something tried to grab onto us to pull us out, but missed. We splashed into the water with a cold thud as we started sinking. It wasn't really deep, but it wasn't the shallowest either.

Opening my eyes, I saw fish swim away, which freaked me out a bit since I was never this close to a fish. Ulquiorra-kun was pointing up, telling me we should pull Nnoitra up.

We swam up, pulling Nnoitra, who was unconscious, with us. A pair of hands reached down and grabbed onto Ulquiorra-kun's and my shoulder, pulling us up. When we surfaced, I heard a lot of things.

The first was Ulquiora coughing. Next, was the crying and screaming coming from Grimmjow and his mother.

"Are you alright?" asked a deep voice. I looked up from catching my breath to see the neighbor across the street, Zommari Leroux. Nodding a bit at him, he helped me pull Nnoitra-kun out of the pond. I thanked him before turning back to pull Ulquiorra-kun out.

"Ulquiorra, are you alright?" called Mrs. Grimmjow's Mom as she opened the sliding door and ran over to us.

He nodded, "I'm okay, Mrs. Jae-ger-ja-quez. Is Nnoitra-kun gonna be okay?" Ulquiorra asked with a hint of fear for his cousin on his face.

I listened on, but also thought to myself. Ulquiorrra-kun, Nnoitra-kun, Zommari, and I were all wet. Leroux-san must've gotten wet from the huge splash we made when we fell into the pond. Looking over at Ulquiorra-kun, my eyes widened in horror.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun…" I started, still shocked. He looked up at me, looking really worn out, but still giving a small smile. Though he did look dizzy and couldn't really focus…

"Yeah, Szay-kun?" he asked. Everyone stopped and listened to us. Was I the only one that noticed?

"A-are you alright?" I asked. Everyone gave me an odd look before Grimmjow let out a yelp.

"Yeah? Wait, what's wrong, Grimmjow?" asked Ulquiorra as he turned around, still looking dizzy. Ulquiorra even tripped a bit…

"Ulquiorra! You're bleeding!" exclaimed Grimmjow's mother as she rushed over to him. He looked panicked, but before he could say anything, Ulquiorra blacked out and collapsed!

"Ulquiorra-kun!" Grimmijow, Leroux-san, and I looked down at him. There was blood coming down his neck from the left side of his head. He must've hit that rock! But how was he okay? Of course I'm glad he didn't die, but I think he should've gotten a crack in the head or something…

"Grimmjow, Zommari, go and get Ulquiorra's mother! I'm taking him to the hospital in case. Szayel, stay with Nnoitra," said Grimmjow's mother as she rushed off. Zommari and Grimmjow rushed carefully across the street.

I stood there for a second. Great, now two people could be dying. No! Don't think that Szayel Aporro! Nnoitra and Ulquiorra are my only real friends around here and they will NOT die!

"What happened…?" asked Nnoitra as he coughed a bit.

"Nnoitra-kun! You're alright!" at least one person was okay… 

"Of course, stupid! I'm almost six, of COURSE I would be okay!" he said angrily as he sat up.

"Are you SURE you're alright? You fell from the window and into the pond." Nnoitra-kun widened his eyes and looked between the window, the pond, Ulquiorra-kun's house, and me.

"I REMEMBERED! Y-you and the brat! Weren't you over there? And where IS everyone? Nel! Neliel! I remembered and while I was falling, Neliel told me I was gonna be alright! And I feel fine!" he continued on about Neliel and stuff.

"Yes, we were over there, Grimmjow and Leroux-san are over at Ulquiorra's, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's mother are at the hospital, and I guess Mrs. Cifer is there too," I interrupted.

"Why're they at the hospital? Is someone sick?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, Ulquiorra-kun hit his head while helping me save you and they went to the hospital in case. Come on, let's go to my house."

~G~

"Mrs. Cifer! Ulquiorra hit his head and now my mom is takin' him to the hospital and you should go too and Ulquiorra and Szayel saved Nnoitra and all of a sudden Ulquiorra was bleeding and he appeared outta nowhere and-" Mrs. Cifer stopped me there.

"Your mom called me already. I'm heading there now," said Mrs. Cifer as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. "Leroux-kun, I know that we don't you very well, but-"

"I'm sorry, but my mother and father are not home. Nana is with me."

"O-oh… Well, you should head home. Grimmjow, go get Szayel and Nnoitra. You're all going to stay at Mrs. Grantz's place until we get back. Be careful and be good…"

…Mrs. Cifer sounds like my mommy…

~S~

This…is awkward…

Nnoitra-kun, Grimmjow-kun, Leroux-san, and our neighbor that moved in next door, Aaron and Niero were all sitting in my room. Ilforte-nii was there, too.

"So…urm… I'm Szayel Aporro Grantz, I'm five years old and this is my older brother Ilforte," I started.

"We know who you are, stupid!" said Grimmjow half heartedly.

"I was talkin' to Ar-ru-rue-rie-kun…s…" Aaron and Niero Arruruerie were twins. Aaron had a purplish color hair and a deeper voice. Niero was quieter and had redish hair a squeakier voice. They both were five ever since aboutta mouth ago or somethin'…

"Um…our mom and dad are busy so they sent us here…" said Aaron. Mother said that everyone here, except Zommari and Nnoitra, were probably gonna sleepover here tonight.

"Grimmjow, Zommari, let's go play in my room! I got somethin' I wanna show ya!" he said as he smirked a bit at me. I ignored him of course.

So…now all was left in the room was Aaron, Niero, and Nnoitra. We were quiet…

Hm…Aaroniero…where do I…Espada! They might've been one of the Espada people I dream about! Espada were about who was stronger I think…either that or who was friendlier… I think the friendliest Espada would remember the most! Now that I think about it… Nnoitra-kun or Ulquiorra-kun was the friendliest in my dreams…

Some hit me in the face. It didn't hurt, but it made me look up.

"Hewwo? Are you awive, Zay-lu?" asked Niero, the younger one I think. He was still hitting me in the face…

"YES, I'm alive. I'm breathing and standing upright!" I said after the 5th hit.

"Oh…what's up-wight mean?" he asked.

"I…am not sure…"

~S~

We didn't do anything for the rest of the evening at all! Well, I read my new picture book, Nnoitra drew a stick person with green hair, and Aaron and Niero played Poke-As-Many-People-As-Many-Times-As-You-Can-In-Five-Minutes-But-We-Can't-Tell-Time-So-Heck-With-That!

Aaron's finger jabbed at Nnoitra's cheek. "I GOT NNOITRA AGAIN!" he screamed, even though Nnoitra and I were only five pillows away. I can't measure, so I use pillows!

Niero's finger jabbed at my shoulder a berbillion times!

"YEAH, YEAH! I see ya! You tagged Pinky-san!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Kids! I got some pie for you!" shouted Mother. Everyone looked up. I could use sonido and beat them all to it! HAHAHA!

"I bet I can get the pie first!" I shouted as I sonido'ed down to the pie. I wasn't really looking where I was going so…

CRASH!

Of course, I crashed into a wall…

"HAHAHAHA! Nice foot work, Szay! NOW I'M BEATING YOU TO THE PIE!" yelled Ilforte-nii as he sonido'ed down the stairs.

Of course, he crashed too!

"Owiee…"

"No one can sonido better than me, Ilforte-nii! HAHAHA!" He glared up at me.

"'Cept that kid Ulquiorra!" he said as he got up and hopped up the stairs.

"He isn't here, so that doesn't count." Ilforte-nii sonido'ed up and tackled me!

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" yelled Grimmjow with a laugh.

"NO GET OFFA ME, ILFORTE-NII! I WANNA EAT PIE!" Ilforte-nii pinned me down and before he could start messin' up my hair for the heck of it…

"DOGGIE PILE!" screamed Grimmjow as he jumped on top of us. I heard Leroux-san let out a laugh before piling on top of Grimmjow! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE ON THE BOTTOM?

"WOO! DON'T FORGET ME!" yelled Nnoitra-kun, acting like he didn't just fall out of a window a little bit ago as he leaped on top of Leroux-san.

"NNOITRA-KUN! Can you hand me my glasses? They fell off!" I yelled. They just ignored me and continued playing.

"Thank you, Grantz-san," I heard Aaron say. Squinting a bit, I saw Niero bow before they both sat down and ate pie. NOOOO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO EAT THE PIE FIRST!

I'm hungry for pie! I can't GET the pie! And worst of all, I'm stuck under a buncha crazy people…and Ilforte-nii! Not so happy ending at all!

"GET OFFA ME!"

_END CHAPTER!  
_

_Will Szayel get his pie? XD Hm… does anyone want a certain character to show up or have a chapter in their POV? _

_If it's an Espada, than they should be dead in the anime. Which I think I covered everyone to show up in that part…_

_Thanks for the reviews^^ I'll start working on the next chapter, which'll be in Aaron's POV!_


	6. Aaron: Night Fright

Not So Happy Ending

Chapter 6: ~A~

~A~

"Arigato, Grantz-san," I said as Niero bowed. Che, Niero never likes to talk! We sat down and started eating the yummy pie.

"GET OFFA ME!" we heard Pinky-san scream. Grantz-san rolled her eyes before going up the stairs. She came back a few minutes later (I think they were minutes…) with Jiruga-kun, Leroux-kun, and Jae-ger-ja-quez-kun walking behind her. Ilforte-san and Pinky-san were being dragged by their mommy.

Niero tugged at my sleeve. He pointed at my half piece of pie that I had left. He already ate his pie! "Whaddya want, Niero?" All he did was point at my pie again. "No! You can't have my pie!"

He just shrugged before carrying his plate over to Grantz-san. Niero tugged at her long skirt.

"Is something wrong, Aaron-kun?" she asked as he help up is plate. She smiled as she pushed up her glasses a bit. Wow, she looked a lot like a really girly version of Pinky-san! "Do you want more pie, Aaron?" Niero nodded before making a face. He pointed at me.

"Wha-?"

"What's wrong? What about your brother Niero?" he pointed at himself when she said Niero. "Oh! I understand! You're Niero and he's Aaron, right?" Niero nodded with a smile. "I'll get you more pie now."

"Can I have more pie?" I asked after a bit. Mrs. Grantz gave me a sad-ish smile.

"I'm sorry, Aaron. There's no more left. The others had some, too." Grimmjow smiled at us, pie all over his face.

"Dis ish goood pie!" he said as he finished it.

~S~ its nighty time now!

"Aaron and Niero, you two sleep in Szayel's room." Nnoitra-kun and Leroux-san were at their houses, so only Aaron and Niero were here, along with Grimmjow.

"M~om! Where am I gonna sleep?" complained Ilforte-nii. We shared a room and we spilt it kinda. Grimmjow was gonna sleep on the top bunk of my bunk bed. I use the top for my experiment toys, but that had to be cleaned so he could sleep there. Aaron and Niero shared Ilforte-nii's bed since his was bigger and they both shared a bed probably anyways.

"You share with Szayel," said Mother as she picked him up and plopped him down next to me.

"Why?" we both complained. Mother is so…MEAN sometimes! I can't share a bed with Ilforte-nii! He snores!

"You two are brothers. Ilforte, meet Szayel, Szayel, meet Ilforte!" she said sarcastically with a smile as she tucked us in.

"Hey, what's this thing?" asked Grimmjow as he had his cat plush hit my beaker plush.

"GIMME THAT!" I screamed. HE CAN'T HURT MY PLUSH!

"Why?" asked Grimmjow as he started poking it.

"THAT'S MY PLUSH!" I yelled as Ilofrte-nii started laughing.

"It is fine, Grimmjow. It's a stupid toy anyways!" he said as he whacked me with his pillow.

"Don't say that around your brother and the Arrurueries!" said Mother as she took my assistant from Grimmjow and handed her to me. "Now be good and go to sleep." Mother kissed us on our foreheads before leaving the room.

"Hehe, your mommy kissed you!" said Grimmjow with a snicker. Ilforte-nii whacked him with his pillow.

For once, I agree with Ilforte-nii. Grimmjow should be hit in the face with a pillow.

~A~

Something poked my side. Probably Niero. I elbowed him a bit, tellin' him I was asleep.

"C'mon, Aaron! Are you awake?" I heard a whisper. That wasn't Niero… He doesn't talk at all almost! He can, for sure. He can write a bit, too! But he whines a lot.

"Hmmm, I'm sleeping! Go away!" I said as I hit whoever the person was. The person threw somethin' at my head. I sat up, "Stop it!"

"SHH! Look at the time!" whispered Grimmjow as he picked up his kitty plushie. I looked at the clock. I couldn't tell time, but the clock said 1-2-2-3.

"What's his name?" I said as I poked the blue striped kitty.

"Blots. He won't bite if you're nice," said Grimmjow as he held out Blots. I pet it on the head, but Grimmjow hit me with it! "Blots think you're not nice."

"Well, this is Tentacles. He's Niero's, but I take him sometimes."

"I don't care. Let's go whack Ilforte and Szayel with our pillows!" said Grimmjow as he handed me a buncha pillows.

We hopped outta our beds, well I hopped outta it and dragged Niero with me, while Grimmjow was already outta bed…

Niero whacked me with Tentacles. That meant he was tired and was mad at me for draggin' him outta bed.

"I know, I know, but we're gonna go whack Pinky-san and Blondie-san!" I said excitedly as I handed him a pillow. He took it with a shrug. "C'mon, Niero! We never make many friends. Bluey-san seems really nice."

"Why do you call ev'ryone by dere haiwr colowr name? Pinky-san is Szayel-san, Blondie-san is Ilw-forte-san, and Bluey-san is Grimm-jow-san," said Niero. Wow! He ACTAULLY talked! But he whined or complained like usual.

"Woah…he talked!" said Bluey-san. "But he's right. You can call me Grimmjow! But if ya can't say that, den ya can call me Grim!" he said as he pulled us over to the bed. "On the counta 3!"

I looked at Niero, but he was gone! Looking down, he was curled up with the pillow I gave him. "Niero! Wake up!" He didn't listen of course. I yanked Tentacles away from him. "I kidnapped Tentacles!"

"Fine! I wake up, but you gotta give him back!" he whisper yelled.

"One…two…thr-EEP!" squeal-yelled Grimmjow as he leaped up in the air, dropping his pillow hard on Blondie-san's face.

"You guys are too loud!" whispered Pinky-san from half under his bed. He musta grabbed Bluey-san's leg and scared him! Hahaha!

"Y-your hands are cold!" said Bluey-san as he grabbed my pillow and whacked Pinky-san with it.

"You were scared, admit it!" said Blondie as he threw the pillow at Bluey. "Szayel knew you were gonna ambush us with pillows so he decided ta play a trick on you! Hahaha!"

"I wasn't scared!" said Bluey as he tried hitting Blondie, but ending up hitting Pinky! Pinky got mad and tried hitting him back, but hit me instead! Than I got a pillow hit Pinky-san back, Bluey-san too!

"Piwwo fight!" said Niero quietly as he whacked all of us. Really hard I might add!

"Whack a twin!" said Grimmjow as he started whacking Niero. He whack Grimmjow back to hard, Bluey-san FELL!

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" roared Grimmjow as he ran. He was coming right at me! I DON'T LOOK LIKE NIERO!

"WHAT is GOING ON here?" demanded Grantz-san as she turned on the lights. After I could see again, Ilforte and Szayel were 'sleeping', Grimmjow was hangin' off the side of the top bed, and Niero was curled up on the floor by the bed. I was just standin' there, holdin' a pillow.

"Um…nothing?"

"Were you about to hit Niero with that pillow?" she asked sus-piscious-ly. Great, I looked like I was about to hurt somebody.

"Um…no."

"Tell the truth, Aaron."

"No!"

Grantz-san sighed. "Okay, but I don't want you bothering everyone else while they sleep, Aaron. You can sleep in that sleeping bag on the floor over in the corner," said Grantz-san before turnin' off the lights, shuttin' the door, and leaving.

"Hehe, you got in trouble," said Grimmjow as he pointed at me.

"Hey! Mother should've told me there was the sleeping bag! I'll sleep down there, Aaron! You can sleep next to Ilforte-nii!" said Pinky-san as he hopped down with his weird plush and got in the sleeping bag.

"Okay! I don't like sleeping bags anyways." After I settled in and everyone fell asleep, something poked me.

"AH!" I grabbed the scary looking thing and threw it at Pinky-san.

"What's wrong, Thing 1?" asked Blondie-san. "Hey! That was my plushie!" Pinky-san threw it at my head. It hit me an' bounced off, landing next to Blondie-san.

"That looks scary!"

"Come on, it's a blue alligator plush with a few stitches! What's so scary?" he asked as he lied back down.

"It looks like a zombie!"

"Staples does NOT look like a zombie!" said Blondie-san as he shut his eyes.

~A~

I heard a weird sound.

THERE IT WAS AGAIN!

AHH! Oh wait…AHH! Staples look scary no matter what.

I looked over to Blondie-san. AHH! Staples again…

Blondie-san SNORES! AND STAPLES IS SCARY!

How is no one else hearing this? Oh wait… Pinky-san is under his pillow, in his sleeping bag…

Niero was under his blanket, under his pillow… Bluey-san…

"Shut up, Ilforte!" he muttered as he through Blots down, which hit me. "…Can some throw that up?" he muttered after a moment. I did as he asked.

Everything was quiet…too quiet…really really quiet… wayyyy too quiet…

"BOO!" yelled Bluey-san. He was upside down! HE LOOKED LIKE A SCARY…PANTHER!

"EEEEEEEP!" I turned around and saw… "AHHHH!" STAPLES! Than… "Ugh…" Blondie-san's snoring…

"RAWR!" yelled Grimmjow once again before goin' back up to sleep. I turned around, but peeked out one eye when I heard the snoring again.

Staples. He's scary, Grimmjow rolls, making weird creaking sounds in the bed, and Ilforte snores.

Perfect! This is gonna be a long night…

Not so happy ending. My Es-pa-da life was better!


	7. Niero: Visit

Not So Happy Ending

~N~ Visit

~N~

I woke up this morning to find that one, Aaron-nii wasn't there. Two, Grimmjow was about to fall off the top bed. Three, Ilforte-san snores. And four, Szayel-san was trying to find his glasses.

"Oh, good morning, Aaron! If it isn't a bother, can you help me find my glasses?" I pointed at Aaron-nii. "Please, Aaron? I can't see and I've searched everywhere around the sleeping bag…" Oh yeah…he can't see without them…

I picked up his glasses. I never picked up glasses before… I've seen Szayel-san and Grantz-san wear them, but I never picked any up before.

Poking Szayel-san, I put the glasses on his head, which he slid down before getting up. He has pink hair! That's so cool; I've never met anyone with pink hair before! Sure, Aaron-nii had purple-y hair and I had reddish hair, but now I know someone with pink hair. I wonder if he's nice.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I thought you were Aaron! Thanks, Niero, you're a nice kid," he said as he picked up his plushie. I picked up Tentacles and held him the same way Szayel-san was holding his plush. "Why don't we go downstairs? Mother is awake and I don't want to hear Ilforte-nii snoring any longer!"

Szayel-san smiled after I nodded and cover my ears for a second. He took my hand and I followed him downstairs. He pulled out two chairs and sat down in one. I sat down in the other and put Tentacles up on the table with Szayel's plush.

"Hm…it seems Mother is still upstairs. Ah well, we can watch Barney while it's on." Wow, he's the first person I met that likes Barney! Barney is for older kids, not big kids, but more like people Grimmjow's age. Most people Szayel's age watches Elmo. Szayel must be really smart…

"'Mornin'…" grumbled Aaron-nii as he plopped down on a chair he pulled out.

"You look tired, Aaron-kun," said Szayel-san. Aaron-nii nodded.

"Bluey-san rolls around a lot and the bed makes scary sounds. He even scared me once! Staples looks really really scary, and your brother SNORES! Loud, too!" complained Aaron-nii as he lay his head on the table.

"Yeah, that's why Ilforte-nii is getting his own room in a week or two. Were the others awake when you-?"

We heard a loud thud sound. "OUCH!" we heard Grimmjow as Ilforte-san let out a yelp, before laughing a lot.

"He was about ta' fall off the bed when I left," muttered Aaron-nii. We heard some running around before Ilforte-san ran past us, heading towards the sliding door, with Grimmjow-san running after him.

Another thud. Ilforte-san ran into the glass sliding door!

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" everyone laughed at him as he sat up and threw Blots at Grimmjow-san.

~N~

"Come on, Grimmjow! Wanna go build a fort in my room?" asked Ilforte-san as the two started up the stairs.

"Hey! If you're gonna use my beds, than I should play too!" said Szayel-san.

"No! I'm gonna use my own bed this time!" said Ilforte-san as he ran up the stairs. "Aaron, you can play with us too!"

They aren't very nice… They didn't ask Szayel-san or me to play with them! But I don't really mind. I'd rather draw and color or play outside than make a fort.

"That was mean… Come on, Niero-kun. We don't need them! Let's go outside," said Szayel-san as he took my hand and went out the front door. "Let's go visit Ulquiorra-kun! He's back! I could tell cuz his mother's car is in the driveway." I nodded as we walked down to the corner, right across the street from this Ulquiorra person's house.

"You can cwoss dee stweet?" I asked as he looked down at me with a small smile. He let out a small laugh.

"You should talk more often. You don't sound weird if that's what you're worried about. And well…no…I'm not allowed to really cross without Ilforte-nii. But there are no cars and Mother won't see us. She isn't even at the window! So let's go."

After a minute of looking around, Szayel-san gripped my hand a bit tighter. "Ah! Why didn't I think of it sooner! I can't believe people think I'm smart. Ha-ha, I'm such a dummy sometimes!" he said to himself with a laugh. "Hold on, Niero-kun! You gotta keep it a secret though! Only you, Ilforte-nii, and Ulquiorra know this is shush!" he said. I nodded. I didn't talk much anyways.

WE DISAPPEARED AND APPEARED REALLY FAST ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STREET!

"EEEP!"

"Ah-ha, sorry, Niero-kun. Don't worry; I'm not a super hero that's evil. I'm too small! Ulquiorra-kun is better than me though… let's go!" He walked the rest of the way; I followed him to the door. He jumped up a bit to reach the doorbell.

Hm…our house doesn't have a doorbell. Mommy said we were gonna in-stant one. Or in-stall…I don't remember…

"Hello?" A black haired lady with green eyes looked down. "Oh, hello Szayel. Are you looking for Ulquiorra?" she asked with a smile. Szayel-san nodded.

"Yes, Cifer-san. May we come in and visit him?" he asked politely. Turning back to me, he said, "And this is Niero-kun. He lives down the street with his twin brother." Cifer-san smiled.

"Awww! You two are so cute! Ha-ha, anyways, Ulquiorra is upstairs, in his room resting. I'm sure you two won't be so rough. He has to take it easy for a while," said Cifer-san as we came in. She closed the door and picked up a plate of cookies. "I'll take you to his room."

"Mom, I'm bored," came Ulquiorra's voice from upstairs. We heard some thumping sounds before a pale kid with black hair and big green eyes appeared at the stairs. He sat down on the bottom one as we came closer.

"Oh, Ulquiorra! You're supposed to stay in your room and rest." Cifer-san let out a sigh before kneeling down and handing the green eyed boy the plate of cookies. "Anyways, Szayel and our new neighbor, Niero, have come to visit you. Be good and stay inside. I'll be outside by the pool if you need me."

"Come on… let's go to my room," mumbled 'Ulquiorra' as he trudged up the stairs. His hair swished back and forth a bit as he walked. I saw some bandages on the left side of his head!

~N~

"Ah, Ulquiorra-kun, this is Niero Arruruerie. He lives two houses down from me," said Szayel-san. I bowed a bit before sitting down next to Szayel-san on the floor. Ulquiorra-san looked out the window and sighed before leaning against the wall. Sighing again, he slid down to the ground.

"Nice to meet ya…" he muttered as he took a cookie from the plate before pushing it toward us. "I'm Ulquiorra Cifer and I'm gonna be five. I just forgot when…" I smiled as I took a cookie. Szayel-san did, too.

"How are you, Ulquiorra-kun?" asked Szayel. Ulquiorra-san shrugged.

"My head hurts a teeny tiny bit… But I'm fine. How about you?" asked Ulquiorra-san as he finished his cookie and hugged a bat plushie.

"I'm okay," was all he said.

"…what happ-ended with your head?" I asked after a bit of quietness. Ulquiorra-san tugged gently at his own hair for a moment.

"I hit my head. Mom said somethin' about how I was lucky my 'skull' didn't 'crack'." Ulquiorra-san's eyes suddenly widened a bit. It looked like he was looking at the wall, but was un-fo-cused.

~U~

I remembered something…I think…

_It feels like I'm remembering' another life…_

"What is the heart?" I asked to myself as I walked away from Nnoitra-kun.

~U~

"Ulquiorra-san!" said a lady with long orange-y hair.

"Onna," I greeted emotionlessly. I looked into a mirror behind the lady and saw what I looked like. I was tall, but shorter than a lot of people still, black haired, green eyed, and had weird green tear marks on my face…

There was a weird helmet thing where my bandages were supposed to be!

~U~

"Sado-kun isn't dead."

~U~

"Her name is Inoue Orihime," I told the Es-pa-da.

~U~

Nnoitra-kun walked the other way as I kept walking toward my room. On the way, I walked into a lady that was a bit taller then me. She had a jacket the showed her stomach, long blonde hair that was in three braid lock things, her collar covered a lot of her face, and she had green eyes.

"Ulquiorra," she nodded at me.

"Tia," I greeted back as we kept walking.

"Aizen wants you to be in the throne room," she said as she kept walking. I saw myself sigh in my mind. He always makes me do everyone.

Do I ever get a break?

~N~

"Ulquiorra-kun?" asked Szayel-san as he poked him a little.

"…What?" he asked after a bit.

"You seemed outta it… Are you alright?" Ulquiorra-san nodded before getting up. He looked shaky…

"I-I'm okay… h-hey…Sz-Szayel?" he asked, looking a bit dizzy. Szayel-san looked a bit confused. He pushed up his glasses before getting up and holding Ulquiorra-san's arm so he wouldn't fall.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I-I…dunno…"

~N~

"**Baka, we are going to fight the girl. She looks weak,"** said Aaron-nii, but he was a head! Just like me! This looked scary!

"The other guy seems weaker! And he has hollow powers! We could eat him, become stronger and beat the scientist freak!"

~N~

Esp…-ada…

I have a teeny tiny headache now…maybe…whenever you remember…you get a headache!

"Esu-pa-da!" I said as Ulquiorra looked up at me. He looked like he was smiling a bit, but I couldn't tell… He tried to say something…

"…T…"

"T? What? Tea? Ulquiorra-kun, I don't think we're old enough to make tea at all…" said Szayel-san.

"T…Tia…" said Ulquiorra-san as he fell to his knees. What's wrong with him? Ulquiorra-san pointed up, still looking down, trying to catch his breath. Szayel-san was tryin' to help him stand up and get him into bed, so he didn't see him point.

I looked up to wear he was pointing. There was a closet and a white dresser. On the top of the wall, there were numbers going from 0 to 9. He could've been pointing at the 2, 3, 4, a picture he drew of his plush, or a picture of him watching a dolphin on the dresser.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" yelled Szayel-san as Ulquiorra-san fell.

What was he trying to say…?


	8. Ulquiorra: The Neighbors

Not so Happy Ending

~Ulquiorra~ The Neighbors

~U~

I felt something that hurt on my chest. It really hurt! But I didn't SEE anything that hurt… And I see everything! I even saw the one time that Nnoitra-kun was hugging his teddy bear!

"Szayel, Niero, will you stay with him? I'm going to go make some food for all of you," I heard Mommy say as she kissed my head. "I'm really worried about him… Ulquiorra hasn't been this troubled since his birthday…"

My birthday… When I turned four, I couldn't sleep at all! I kept dreaming and thinking of…I don't know… I remembered seeing a long table. I was sitting across from Grimmjow. Leroux-san was sitting next to Grimmjow. I remember seeing Szayel-kun, the twins kinda, and Nnoitra-kun. The lady with blonde hair and green eyes was there, too!

The scariest thing was…we all had… bones and holes! Mine was where my bandages were…

"Uw-Uw-Uwookiowa?" asked that twin as he poked my side.

I remember…

~U~

Ku…Kurosaki…? There was an orange haired guy. I was there, too! And like all my other dreams, I was an ad-ult!

I looked really cool. I was slashing and slashing at the orange haired person, but they were dodging… he con-cen-tra-ted really hard than he grabbed my wrist.

Then…he slashed me! Right across my chest! It didn't really hurt, but my jacket broke. There was blood, too!

~U~

My chest feels all weird… T-there might be blood! 

"AHHH!" I screamed as I bolted up in my bed.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" exclaimed Szayel-kun as he rushed over.

"Uwookiowa!" shouted Niero as he followed Szayel. "A'rwe you okay?" He looked kinda worried as he picked up Dracula from the floor. "Herwe."

I unzipped my green jacket and felt my chest. Phew! There's no blood! But I do feel tingly… I felt like…something was…I dunno…

"Uwookiowa, a'rwe you okay?" repeated Niero as he set Dracula down next to me. I nodded after a sec. "What we'rwe you dweaming about, Uwookiowa?"

"I…I…nothing…wait…" What if they laugh at me cuz I dream about weird and scary stuff? "U-um…"

"What was so scawy, Uwookiowa?" asked Niero.

"A-ah…nothing, Niero! I-it was just…um… a shark…trying to…uh…steal my…um… chocolate milkshake…" I wasn't really lying… I had this feeling Tia-san liked sharks. I dunno why… "…And I wanted it back…"

"Oh, that WOULD be bad… A'rwe you okay now, Uwookiowa-san?" asked Niero. He smiled when I nodded.

"My, my, you're talkative, Niero-kun. I'm guessing you like Ulquiorra-kun?" asked Szayel-kun as he patted Niero's head. Huh…I never realized he was so short…

"Yeah, he's nice!"

"Isn't Ilforte-nii and the others nice also?"

"Yeah, I guess…but Uwookiowa is weally weally nice! He's sick, too, so we should be weally nice, too," said Niero. "Wanna pway a game wit' us, Uwookiowa-san?" I smiled.

"Sure! I've been really really bored! And you don't have to call me Ulquiorra-san. You can call me Ulquiorra! And since you're so nice, I'll let you call Ulqui. You two, Szayel-kun!" I felt pretty happy that I found my friends in the neighborhood.

You see, Mommy moved us here not too long ago cuz this is a 'newer neighborhood'. She said that I would make some friends and we'd all be best buddies.

I decided that my best buddies would be Niero and Szayel. I guess I HAVE to count Nnoitra-kun cuz he's my cousin an' all.

"Alrighty! And you guys can call me Szay," said Szayel-kun as he smiled.

I grabbed Dracula as we headed down the stairs.

This is gonna be a great day!

~U~

"Hahaha! Come on guys!" said Szayel as he ran ahead of us, waiting at the corner of the street. "Mother got Ilforte-nii and I a new tent to play in! It's really big and can fit up to 10 sleeping bags!"

"Wait! Szay-kun, are you allowed to cross the street?" I asked as Niero stopped, bumping into me a bit.

"Uwooki-san, maybe your utder neigh-ber can cross us! Someone told me dat Leroux-san is old enough too…" suggested Niero as he tugged at my sleeve. I followed him to the Leroux house.

When we got there, I realized something… Leroux's are pretty tall… Their doorbell is kinda up high to reach too…

"That's too high… I can't reach it…" I said as I looked up. I didn't wanna hurt my hand when I'm knocking, so I didn't knock.

"Maybe you can pick up Niero-kun and he can press it," said Szay-kun as he caught up with us.

"I can't EVER pwess de button har'wed enough!" said Niero as he crossed his arms and huffed.

"I can pick you up, Ulqui-kun," said Szay-kun as he got on his hands and knees. "Well…maybe I can't, but climb on my back and give it a shot!"

"But I don't wike shots! DEY HURT!" yelled Niero. "I dun' think dat Uwooki-san's gonna wike 'em either…"

"No, shot as in you're trying to do something, Niero-ku-!"

"Brats, get out of our yard!" shouted Mr. Leroux as he grabbed me an' Szay-kun by our collars.

"OW! OW! YOU'RE HURTIN' MY NECK! LET US GO YOU BIG DEMENTED BULLY!" shouted Szay-kun.

"WANT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PINK HAIRED FREAK?"

"Honey, BREATHE! They're just children! Just put them down and relax with me," said Mrs. Leroux. Mr. Leroux put threw us on the side walk.

"OW! HEY! I JUST GOT BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL YOU BIG MEANIE!" I shouted. "I THINK YOU BUSTED MY HEAD AGAIN!"

They just stared at me weird. At least they left us alone…

"Hey, Szay-san?" asked Niero. "What's…de-mwented mean?"

"Yeah, what DOES it mean?" I asked. I AM a curious kid, you know.

"I dunno actually…"

~U~

Since we had nothin' else to do, we decided to go two houses down from Leroux's. Some girls lived down the street and we never met them!

"Um…Ulquiorra-kun, when your head hit the sidewalk…" started Szay-kun. "I know this sounds scary…but whenever someone our age hits their head that hard on a side walk…it hurts so bad they cry…"

"REALLY? It barely hurt for me!" That's so weird!

"Yes…but…I think I know why it didn't hurt as much for you…"

"Why…?" I asked. What did he mean?

"For a VERY VERY short second, I saw something…blurry by your head… It covered the side of your head that hit and…looked like…bones…THAN IT DISAPPEARED!"

"I saw dat, too! It was kinda…weally scawy wookin'…" said Niero.

"WHAT? BONES? D-does that mean… I'LL DIE?" I'm kinda…no…really scared…I heard you when die, you…disappear…I'm scared…

"E-eh…Ulqui-kun, c'mon! Let's go meet those girls down the street! Don't let something scare you like that!" said Szay-kun. He grabbed our wrists and dragged us down the sidewalk! Well…he ran, THAN he sonido'ed in front of the house.

"Dat's a girwy house," said Niero as he looked up at the two floored house.

"Who's gonna help me ring the door bell?" I asked. Everyone likes making doorbells hard for us, don't they?

"I will! I neva rung one befor'we, so I wanna try!" said Niero-kun. We all raced down the sidewalk path and up the three steps.

"Okay. Ulqui-kun, you and I will lift Niero-kun up and he can ring the bell."

We both lifted up Niero-kun by his legs. He let out a lil' yelp as he reached higher than the door knob. "Wow! I feel so tall right now!"

"R-ring the bell! Hurry! GAH! YOU ALMOST STEPPED ON MY GLASSES! NOT THE FACE!" shouted Szay-kun as Niero tried pressing the bell.

"I'm twying, I'm twying! DE BUTTON'S SO HAR'WED!" he yelled as he kept pushing it harder.

"N-Niero-kun, you're hurting my head! Could you please hurry up?"

He pressed it and we heard a ding-dong inside!

"I DID IT! DID YOU HEAWRE DAT? I DID IT!" he shouted as we dropped him to his feet.

~S~

"I'LL GET IT!" shouted my sisters as they ran down the stairs.

"NO! YOU GOT IT LAST TIME YOU WEIRDO!" shouted the nosier one.

"BUT I'M OLDER!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

I sighed, they're so noisy! So while they were fighting, I hopped down from my seat and walked over to the door.

My sisters and I are all adopted. I'm the oldest, and Mila-Rose is the youngest. Mila Rose and Apache were from different families. So that's why they make the most noise, but we got used to it.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN OPEN THE DOOR?"

"I'm older than both of you." I said as I hopped up a little bit to grab the knob. Great, our aunt locked it again. I sighed as I unlocked it, jumping up a bit again to open the door.

There seemed to be a lot of noise out there… The others rushed to the door behind me. And to our surprise, three boys were at the door.

~U~

"I did it!" yelled Niero again as he hugged Szay-kun. When the door opened, a girl with pink eyes and olive-greenish hair opened the door. She had as white clip in her hair and had a long sleeve over her mouth.

"Hey, you're the boy who fell outta the window a little bit ago didn't you?" asked a girl behind her. The girl behind her had dark skin and dark brown hair. She had a fake tiara in her hair and a small dress on.

"Shush, they're our neighbors!" said the girl in front as she turned back to us. "Hello, I'm Sun-Sun. These are my sisters, Mila-Rose, and Apache."

"WHY AM I MENTIONED LAST?" yelled 'Apache'. She had dark blue hair and two different eye colors! She was wearing this weird thing on her head that made her look like a unicorn! (AN: They actually said that on BleachWiki XDDD)

"Shush, anyways, who're you?" she asked as she pointed at us a bit.

"I'm Ulquiorra Cifer, that's Szayel Aporro Grantz with the pink hair, and the shorter one's Niero Ar-Aru-Arru-Arrur-"

"Niero Arruruerie," said Niero.

"Yeah, what he said," said Szay-kun.

"We're all kinda new to the neighborhood, do you wanna walk around with us?" I asked. Sun-Sun nodded.

"Sure, aren't we all kinda new?" she said as she stepped outside. "I'M GONNA GO ON A WALK UP THE STREET!" she yelled inside the house. SHE IS LOUD! 

"I don't wanna go, Sun-Sun! A plain old walk is so BORING! I wanna wrestle!" yelled Apache.

"You always wanna wrestle!" shouted Mila-Rose. Sun-Sun just rolled her eyes before shuttin' the door and following us.

~U~

"Woah…that's…huge…" I said, staring up.

"Quite elegant and pretty! Big for sure…" said Szay-kun, saying the same thing.

"I wonder who owns the place?" asked Sun-Sun.

"That's the BIGGEST house I've EVE'WR seen!" shouted Niero as he looked up. "Ar'we we gonna knock on the door?"

"It'll take a while to walk all the way up the huge driveway…not to mention this kinda big house is called a mansion…" said Sun-Sun.

~S~

We ran for quite a while… It was tiring! Szayel-kun and Niero-kun even had to take breaks, so did I, but Ulquiorra-kun ran all the way! He did slow down though… When we did get up to the huge door, we all looked up.

"That's a huge door…" whispered Szayel as he looked up also. "How're we gonna reach the doorbell?"

"How about we make a pyramid? Szayel-kun and I will get on our hands and knees while UIquiorra-kun will stand on top of our backs and ring the bell." Everyone nodded at my idea.

"Good idea! Okay! Just don't fall, Ulquiorra-kun. Your mother said that you haven't been feeling well," said Szayel as he got down. I did the same also as Ulquiorra-kun climbed on top and stood up.

"I'm fine! I just remember scary things…" he muttered as he hopped up a bit and tapped the bell. A ringing sounded through the huge house as there was a few thumping sounds.

~U~

"Hello, young children. I am Findor-san. What may I do for you today?" asked a blonde guy. We all stood still for a bit before Sun-Sun stepped up.

"We were wondering if there were any…er…children in this big house. It looks really pretty and we saw some toys on the outside," she said as she pointed to a bike. "This caught our eye cuz it's the only mansion and biggest house on the street! And we've never really been to the end of the street…"

"Ah, come in, come in." We were about to step inside when Niero and Szayel poked/tugged at our sleeves.

"Sunny-chan, Ulqui-kun, Mothers says that we shouldn't go into houses of strangers. We don't know this man," whispered Szay-kun as he glanced up with a smile at Findor-san. We thought this over. Maybe he was right…

"FINDOR! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" yelled a voice from the inside. It sounded like a kid!

"A-ah, I'm so sorry! Some children from the neighborhood have come to play with you!" we heard a shout of something that sounded like "FOOL! BRING THEM IN! I'VE BEEN BORED!" as Findor smiled down at us.

"U-um…do you think we should go in?" asked Szayel. Sun-Sun and I shrugged.

"Szay-san, I gotta go home. Mommy says I gotta be home at dar'wk. It wooks kinda dar'wk…" said Niero as he pointed at a red brick house that was two houses down from the big house and Szay-kun's house.

"I'll take you home, Niero. I gotta tell Mother where we are first."

So we decided that Sun-Sun and I would go inside. And if when Szay-kun knocked and no one answered, he would run home and tell his mommy to call the cops.

~U~

"I'm sorry ta keep you waiting, but Charlotte will escort you up to Lord Barragan's play room. By the way, welcome to the Luisenbard Mansion," said a short guy as he pushed us towards a lady with purple hair. I learned that the short guy was named Ggio Vegas. He seemed nice.

"Um, Miss, why are you wearing…that?" asked Sunny-chan (she allowed us to call her that. She's part of our buddy club!) Ew…that looked gross! Guys would have…_that_ not ladies!

"Child, you are quite funny! I'm Charlotte Cuulhourne! I'm a man, but I am the MOST beautiful being in the world!" he/she yelled as he/she twirled around. HER FACE WAS SCARY! HER CLOTHES WERE SCARY TOO! AND SHE'S A GUY?

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sunny and me.

"It's alright children, the lightening and thunder is quite scary, but my beauty will protect you.

"AHHHHH!"

~U~

We walked into the room and it was FILLED with toys! There were so many that I couldn't even count! Well, I can't really count past 50 that well yet…

"My beauty will rub off on you Ulqui-chan and Sunny-chan!"

"AHHHH!"

"CHARLOTTE! LEAVE!" yelled a white haired kid. He wasn't old, but he had cool white hair! And dark skin, not as light-dark like the Tia Espada lady I remembered, but dark. He was wearing a king crown and cool fancy robes!

"I think I'm prettier that Charlotte," whispered Sunny-chan as she shut the door the moment Charlotte left. I nodded as we turned around to see the kid again. He looked like a king…

"Your ma-jest-y," said Sunny-chan with a giggle as she curtsied. "I'm Sun-Sun. And this is my friend." I bowed a bit.

"Your…ma-jes-ty… I'm Ulquiorra Cifer!" I said as I pulled Dracula from my jacket. "And this is Dracula."

"Cool, I'm Barragan Luisenbarn! But you can call me King Barran. Let's play legos!" he said as he hopped off his fancy spinny chair and walked over to a bucket. He dumped it over and TONS of legos fell out!

We all sat down on the floor and started putting them together. There were so many colors! I liked the green ones a lot. Sunny-chan used some light green ones, pink ones, and yellow ones.

"Let's make a house out of these! It could be like a fort!" I said as I started to make the walls.

"Or a mansion! It could be big and pretty like this one!" said Sunny-chan. I nodded and we started to build our mansion. It was so full of colors and looked like a rainbow!

"You should build a castle! A really big one! That's red! I have a LOT of red legos," said Barragan.

Sunny stopped for a second. She frowned as she turned back to Barragan. "Barragan-ku-"

"HEY! It's KING Barragan!"

She sighed, "KING Barragan-kun? Why aren't you working on the castle-mansion?" she asked. He laughed.

"Kings don't work. Now, build my castle or I'm gonna get mad!" he said as he plopped down on his spinny chair again.

"It isn't fun if you don't help," I said as I put down my green block. "We won't really be playing with each other than…"

"It's not supposed to be fun! Its work!" said Barragan as a ringing sounded.

"Yes, it is! Legos are really fun! I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're making Legos hard and not fun!" said Sunny-chan as she stood up. I did too and we stomped to the door. It opened! And standing behind it was…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_TBC!_

_Hm…For those of you wondering when Harribel and Starrk are coming, the answer is: Once they die in the Japanese Bleach Episodes. *cries* sadly…that's not too far away…_

_Please and thank ya for the reviews~_

_~G. Ai Inoue_


	9. Szayel: Saving

Not So Happy Ending

~Szayel~

_AN: I go by the ANIME. Barragan died last week in the ANIME so that's why he was here last chapter. Starrk and Harribel will come when they __**DIE IN THE **__**JAPANESE BLEACH EPISODES!**__ Search up the latest EPISODE of Bleach and you'll see that they're still alive! _

_If you're still gonna say that they're dead already after reading that, you can't read. Cuz I said __**ANIME**____NOT __MANGA CHAPTERS. __Coyote and Tia aren't coming for another two three, maybe more weeks._

~S~

I hopped up and rang the doorbell.

Ding~ Dong~!

Pressing my ear to the door, I heard some running around. And a few voices. Here's what I think I heard.

"I'LL GO! _I'M_ MORE BEAUTIFUL!"

"_I'M _ THE LEADER OF THIS FREAKIN' GROUP!" Wow…whoever said that must be a teen-ager or an ad-ult with a potty mouth…

"GGIO, YOU'RE THE SHORTEST ONE OF ALL OF US!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Sunny-chan and Ulquiorra-kun scream! They're gonna try and hurt them!

I bolted down the steps and onto the driveway. I'll just use sonido! This is an emergency!

~S~

When I burst in through the door, all out of breath, the first thing I saw was that everyone already went home. Running up the stairs, I slammed open the door.

"ILFORTE-NII! HURRY HURRY HURRY HURRY HURRY HURRY HURRY HURRY! YOU GOTTA COME WITH ME! _**QUICK**_!"

"Wha-?" Ilforte-nii barely sat up in his bed before I grabbed his arm and jumped out the window.

"YOU DUMB IDIOT! THIS IS THE STUPIDEST THING YOU EVER DID! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed. I sonido'ed to the side walk.

"YOU GOTTA COME WITH ME TO THE MANSION OR ELSE ULQUIORRA-KUN AND SUNNY-CHAN IS GONNA DIE!" I screamed at his face. He looked a bit confused as he looked down the street and saw the mansion. I started crying outta frus-tra-tion.

"Szay."

"W-what?"

"…You look like a girl more than ever now…" Of course, I punched him for that.

~U~

"AHHHHHHHHH!" WE SAW THAT SCARY LADY AGAIN!

"Charlotte! I TOLD you to never ever never ever never never EVER wear that again! IT SCARES OUR GUESTS!" screamed Barragan as he threw a lego at Charlotte. Though that lady-guy is CREEPY, I don't think he should've thrown a lego at him…

Sun-Sun and I bolted outta there and down the stairs.

~S~

"IL-FORTE-NII! HURRY HURRY HURRY!" I screamed as he got on his tip toes.

"I can't reach it," he said.

"JUMP!" I yelled at him as he turned around. Ilforte-nii put a hand over my mouth.

"STOP SCREAMING! I MIGHT GO DEAF! AND THAT ISN'T GONNA BE GOOD CUZ I NEED MY EARS FOR SCHOOL!" screamed Ilforte-nii as he pointed at his ears.

Jumping up a bit, he pressed the doorbell. A moment later…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ilforte-nii. "No offence, sis, but that you look like a GUY!"

"Who're you calling a sis? I'm the most beautiful man in the world!" shouted the…person as he-she flipped her-his hair.

"Alright…than, bro, you look like a GIRL!" yelled Ilforte-nii as he pointed at the person's face with half disgusted half scared face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? THIS IS _TRUE_ BEAUTY! I have BEAUTIFUL _FLOWING_ HAIR! And you're a hippie!"

"OI! I'M NOT A HIPPIE, SIS!"

"I'M A GUY! MALE! MAN! BOY! HANDSOME! AND BEAUTIFUL! DO I _NEED _ TO PROVE IT TO YOU?" he shouted. Ilforte-nii stopped, with a confused look on his face.

"Eh…I'm afraid to ask, but how would you prove it?" _(AN: They're all 8 and under. SO innocent~) _

I was wondering that too…

~S~

"I shall prove it to you, you bratty child! Such stupid hair!"

"HEY! I have great hair! Wait…WHY AM I EVEN ARGUING ABOUT THIS? So stupid…Hey! Stop shoving me!"

"Kid, your brother is going to be scared for the rest of his life," said a short ad-ult as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up some stairs.

"SZAYEL! SZAYEL!" yelled Sunny and Ulquiorra-kun as they ran down the stairs.

"I brought Ilforte-nii in case! Do we need to call the cops?" I asked. Ggio-san gave us a weird look.

"Where IS Ilforte-san?" asked Ulquiorra as we jumped down the stairs.

"Some lady-man took him to 'prove' something to him."

Sun-Sun and Ulquiorra looked a lot paler… Well, Sunny-chan at least. Ulquiorra-kun just looked worried.

"HURRY! WHO KNOWS WHAT KINDA TORTURE IL-FORTE IS GONNA BE IN!" yelled Sun-Sun as we all rushed down the stairs.

"WHERE'S CHARLOTTE?" Ulquiorra asked some guy with blonde hair. I think he was Findor…

"I think he went around in that hallway. Are you having fun with…King…Barragan…" We ran off before he finished.

~S~ Down that hall… 

"SICKO! WHAT'RE YA TRYIN' TO DO? KIDNAP ME? PERVERT PEVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVER~~~!"

"ILFORTE-NII! WE'LL SAVE YOU!"

"Oh no! What's that man-woman done? And what's a per-vert?" asked Sun-Sun. We all shrugged.

We all ran down the dark hall (holding hands of course, IT WAS SO SCARY!) looking for Ilforte-nii.

"ILFORTE! ILFORTE-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" screamed Ulquiorra-kun as he ran ahead of us. Wow…he's the youngest of us three, but he's the bravest…

"ILFORTE-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED? ANSWER US!" yelled Sun-Sun as she ran behind Ulquiorra, being in the middle of us.

"ILFORTE-NII! WE'LL GO CALL THE COPS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Why call the cops? I'm just proving I'm a man."

"!"

~S~

We crashed into something. I couldn't tell what it was since it was so dark…BUT IT MIGTH BE THE SCARY LADY! "AHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ulquiorra and Sun-Sun as we all huddled together. "I have younger sisters to take care of! I can't die yet!" cried Sun-Sun as we all shut our eyes.

I felt a whack on my head.

"What are you talking about?" Peeking up, I saw Ilforte-nii face right in front-a mine. "ILFORTE-NII!" I yelled as I glomped him, kinda makin' him trip onto the hallway's shiny floor. 

"WOAH! Bro, are ya alri-?"

"I'M SO GLAD THAT THE SCARY MAN-LADY DIDN'T KILL YOU!" I yelled.

"Why would I kill him? Sure, he's so bratty I wouldn't mind, but-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE, BRO!" screamed Ilforte-nii. We all agreed without a doubt. Ilforte-nii and I both sonido'ed out to the front door. Ulquiorra took Sunny-chan's hand and did the same.

"It's raining out! We don't want ya to get sick, here, take this umbrella," said that short ad-ult as he handed us a red umbrella.

"WAHHHH!" we screamed as we ran down the driveway, onto the sidewalk, down the street, and into my house.

~S~

"Ilforte! Szayel! I was worried sick about you!" said Mother as she pulled us into a hug. "Oh, you four are soaking wet!" she said as she looked down at Ulquiorra and Sun-Sun. Ulquiorra was pulling down his hood and Sun-Sun was wringing out her hair.

"I don't ever wanna see that scary man-lady again…" I muttered to Ilforte-nii as we both walked up the stairs after Mother told us to get ready for bed. She was gonna take Sunny-chan and Ulqui-kun home since it was rainy out.

"I don't ever want to go in that house! EVER!" he hissed as he ran up and into his room. I heard him turn on the shower a few seconds later as I walked into my own room. Ilforte-nii must be pretty scared… I mean, I would be too, I guess.

Not so happy ending for Ilforte-nii…


	10. Grimmjow: Just Like Us?

Not So Happy Ending

~Grimmjow~ Just Like Us?

~G~

I was sleeping over at Ilforte's house today! We were gonna walk down the street to one of the neighbors! Unless it got too rainy. I hate it when it rains, it's just so…gloomy. But of course, it's raining today.

So after I ran through the rainy sidewalk, I rushed into the Grantz house, kicked off my shoes, and ran upstairs. On the way up, I ran into Ulquiorra. I wonder if he's sleeping over, too. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm sleeping over," he replied. Hm…I could still see his bandages under his hair.

"With Ilforte?"

"No."

"…With who than?"

"Szayel-kun." He looked sad for some reason… Maybe I should ask him about it…

"Grimmjow! You're here, c'mon, Di-Roy and the others aren't gonna wait for us!" Ilforte pulled on a raincoat. He ran down the stairs and out the door, leaving me to follow him.

So I did, but not before hearing Szayel.

"ILFORTE-NII! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T TAKE MY GLASSES!" I ran for it, since I didn't feel like helping the pink haired kid.

~G~

Me and Ilforte were sitting in the tent outside, getting some toys and stuff for when we went to the Linkers' house. There was a boy named D-Roy and he was four, but his parents fos-ter parented a buncha other kids.

"Ilforte." A big tall guy was standing outside the tent.

"Hi, Edrad! What're you doing here?" asked Ilforte as he pulled up his hood and got out of the tent. I did the same and stood next to him. The big guy seems scary…

"Di-Roy got sick. Mom said she doesn't want you two ta get sick either so you can't come over," explained 'Edrad'. He pointed down and across the street. "And don't go to that house. There are some kids there and they are CREEPY! I heard when they moved here, a buncha people in the neighborhood got really bad headaches or even sick!"

That just sounded stupid. How could someone even get a heacache just cuz someone got here? Unless…these people were those weird demon things! I think they're called Shinigami!

"When did they move in?" asked Ilforte. He was gonna actually believe him?

"This morning. Hey, I gotta go, see ya, Ilforte," said Edrad as he waved and left.

Woah…that's so weird… I felt really sick this morning… I had a really bad headache and even almost threw up! Mommy even said I couldn't go, but after a while, I got better. It was weird…

"That's so weird…" muttered Ilforte. I poked at his head. He was thinking really hard… "Szayel threw up this morning…it was gross…" Szayel got sick? Huh, this morning, Mrs. Cifer called and said that Ulquiorra was sick too, he had a REALLY REALLY REALLY bad headache and I heard him crying in the background…

"Ulquiorra and I were sick, too," I said as Ilforte looked down at me.

"That's so weird! Nnoitra was sick too, but he was still outside… I heard those twins down the street and the Leroux kid got sick too!" said Ilforte.

Suddenly, Szayel and Ulquiorra appeared in front of us. Ilforte wasn't freaked out, but I was! "WAHH! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?"

"You have to keep it a secret," said Ulquiorra as he coughed a bit. Szayel and Ilforte nodded at me. I nodded, too. "It's called sonido. Szay-kun learned how to first." Said pink head pushed up his glasses.

"People would be scared of us if they found out we know how to do this. Only you three, and Sun-chan knows." Szayel pulled his hood down a bit more to cover his eyes. "Sure is rainy out…" he coughed a bit too.

"Why don't we go to that new house?" suggested Ilforte as he started walking out the gate. We all gave him a look that said "ARE YOU CRAZY? WE DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WE DON'T WANNA DIE!" said Szayel. He coughed a bit before spitting. "Ahem, finally, I fell much better. BUT I STILL DON'T WANNA DIE, ILFORTE-NII." All Ilforte did was grab Szayel's wrist and dragged him out the back yard. Me an' Ulquiorra looked at each other and shrugged before following them.

~G~

The moment we stepped onto the lawn of the small house, we all felt really weird… I felt stronger for some reason… but Ilforte looked kinda nervous… I looked at the others and saw the weirdest thing! There were faint traces of bone line thingies! I reached up to my face and felt teeth on my cheek!

Szayel's glasses turned into bone like things too! Ilforte had a small-ish helmet like thingy with small horns! And Ulquiorra had a helmet on the left side of his head! It had a horn too! This is so freaky!

"G-guys!" I was so freaked out… Ulquiorra even whimpered a little as he went to hide behind Szayel. I suddenly felt something odd… It was like I could sense where the others were… And I felt for some reason that Barragan was mad…

We all went to stand behind Ilforte and pushed him up to the front steps.

"B-bro, I'm a bit nervous…hey, why do I have to knock on the door?" he asked as he turned around to face us.

"You're oldest Ilforte-nii," said Szayel as he pushed up his now bony glasses.

"Hiya guys!" we heard Nnoitra as he waved at us from two houses down. Oh great, now he's gonna point out how stupid we look.

"Don't even THINK about saying how stupid we look!" I shouted through the rain.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU GUYS DON'T LOOK ANY DIFFERENT!" said Nnoitra. He shook his head before going back inside. Anyone not in the yard can't see our…bony things.

Ilforte took a deep breath before knocking on the door. We heard some rustling around before a little girl opened the door.

"H-hello…" the little girl was wearing a purple-ish robe thingy and had blonde hair and pink eyes.

"H-Hi? Sis, is your mommy or daddy home?" asked Ilforte as he bent down. She shook her head.

"Our mommy and daddy didn't want us. I live with Starrk and our old neighbors would come to help us every week," she said quietly. "We had to move cuz de people don't like us."

"Sis, do you and your brother live alone?" asked Ilforte. She nodded.

"People thought we were scary. Will you be our friend?" I hate to admit it…but she was cute. (The cute for lil things like bunnies, not the cute as in I like like them.

We were all kinda nervous. We barely even knew them!

"Wait, why're you telling us all of this?" asked Ulquiorra. He looked really serious like an ad-ult.

"You guys are just like me and Starrk." We all looked confused. The girl moved her hand really fast by her head. She had a bony helmet thing too! Except hers had a horn and a broken one, it covered one of her eyes and had a red fire mark thingy. "I'm Lilynette Gingerback. Come on in! It's GREAT to know we're not alone!"

"Er…I'm Ilforte Grantz, that's my brother with the pink hair…" he pointed at Szayel who introduced himself.

"And this is Ulquiorra-kun, another neighbor on this block," said Szayel. After Ulquiorra introduced himself, he pointed at me.

"And that's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ilforte's eight, Szay-kun is five, I'm four, and Grimmjow is six."

"Hey! I can introduce myself, ya know!" I complained. Ulquiorra whacked my arm. Wow, that actually hurt a bit.

"I'm three, and Starrk's now five! Come on in, it's great to know there are people like us!" said Lilynette excitedly as she grabbed Ilforte' hand. She disappeared!

"HOW DOES EVERYONE DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT?" I yelled. Ulquiorra and Szayel smiled and looked at each other before grabbing my arms and disappearing. THEY ARE FAST! 

When we got inside, there was a lazy looking person that was Szayel's age. He was just sitting there. Staring at the…wall…

"STARRK! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUTT! WE HAVE FRIENDS!" screamed Lilinette. SHE _JUMPED_ ON HIM!

"LILYNETTE! I wanna sleep!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! THERE ARE PEOPLE LIKE US! THOSE TWO CAN SONIDO! AND THEY HAVE THE MASK THING YOU WERE TALKIN' ABOUT!" she screamed as she poked him a ger-billion times.

"Really?" Starrk looked over at us. "THAT'S them?"

"Uh-huh!" Lilynette nodded cheerfully before grabbing Ulquiorra's hand. "COME YOU GUYS! We can pway in the tent!" said Lilinette as she disappeared. Ilforte and Szayel smiled and disappeared too.

"WHY DOES EVERY KEEP LEAVING ME?" I yelled to myself. Wait, not all my self…

"Don't worry, Grimmjow, I'm lonely too," said Starrk with a sleepy smile as he curled up in his chair and pulled his blanket over his chin. Starrk closed his eyes for a nap.

Hm, I can use a cat nap, too. I kicked off my boots and slid off my raincoat before lying down on the couch opposite of Starrk.

_END CHAPTER_

_I almost cried when Lilynette died. I thought I was gonna REALLY cry when Starrk died. BUT I DIDN'T. And I HATE Aizen for killing Tia! She'll be in this fic next week^^_

_RIP Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilinette Gingerback_

_Please read and review^^_

_~G. Ai Inoue_


	11. Ulquiorra: First Day

Not So Happy Ending

~Ulquiorra~ First Day

~U~

Today I was gonna start kindergarten. I was really nervous, since only a few people I knew were in my class. Grimmjow, Nnoitra-kun, and Szay-kun were in kindergarten too, 'cept they were in a different class…

"I'm so proud of you, Ulquiorra! You were right when you agreed to start kindergarten early!" said Mommy as she helped me pull on my green hoodie. She said that I was gonna be the youngest in my class. Which means everyone will be older then me! I don't like being the youngest; it gets kinda scary with everyone being taller than me.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" came a voice from downstairs. Mommy smiled and ran down stairs. I did too, since I don't remember who the voice belonged to.

When I got downstairs, Mommy was hugging a dark haired man with green eyes. He was kinda tall, too.

"DADDY!" DADDY'S HOME! We never see him a lot cuz he had to go to A-mer-i-ca to work! I miss Daddy a lot, BUT HE'S HERE NOW!

"Ulquiorra! How's my favorite son?" he asked as he lifted me up high in the air.

"I'm great! Are you gonna live with us now, Dad?" I asked. I ALWAYS ask that cuz I really want him to live here again.

"Well, I'll have to go back in a few weeks, Ulqui, but I'll visit again for your birthday." I made a sad face. "But I'm taking you and your friends to school today! Our neighborhood is doing a car pool since everyone goes to the same school!"

"Let's go then! I want you to meet all my friends! Everyone's really nice! Except Grimmjow. He's okay-ish." Daddy laughed before heading towards the door.

"Wait! Sosuke, Ulquiorra forgot his backpack!" Mommy gave me my backpack before we left.

~U~

"And this is my cousin, Nnoitra-kun!" I said as Nnoitra-kun buckled his seat belt. He waved at Daddy before pulling out his toy truck and played with Grimmjow, who sat next to him in our van.

"Hello, Nnoit! I'm your Uncle Sosuke, nice to meet you," said Daddy as he drove to the next house, which was Szayel-kun's.

After Daddy beeped the horn, Ilforte-san and Szay-kun ran out the door and opened the door to the van. Szayel-kun sat next to me and showed me his new coloring book!

Ilforte was allowed to sit in front! He was so lucky!

At the next house, Starrk-kun got in and sat next to Szayel-kun. We had to wait a while for him cuz he was sleeping.

"What about Lilynette?" I asked Starrk, who was yawning.

"She's staying with our neighbor from a different place. His name's Luppi," yawned Starrk. He pulled a small pillow outta his backpack and closed his eyes.

~U~

Even though Leroux-kun went to a different school, Daddy still drove him there before he dropped us all off at our school.

Ilforte-kun was in second grade, so he went to a different hallway. Szayel-kun, Nnoitra-kun, and Grimmjow all went to a different room. Starrk was in my class! I was happy to have SOMEONE I knew in my room.

But our teacher made us all sit somewhere. She called it 'a seating arrangement'. Starrk-kun sat on the other side of the room at a different table. I sat at table 4. A girl named Mai sat next to me. And across from her was a boy named Jerico. Jerico had purple hair and two different colored eyes! Like Apache, one of my neighbors!

The weird thing about Mai was that she had the same last name as me! But we're not related at all! She looked kinda like Grimmjow though…

There was supposed to be another girl who sat across from me too, but she was still at the principal's cuz she was a new student and was 'registering.'

"Hello everyone!" said my teacher. MY TEACHER WAS SZAYEL-KUN'S AND ILFORTE'S MOM! "My name is Grantz-sensei and I will be your teacher this year!"

Everyone said hi.

"We are going to have story time in a bit. Would anyone like to choose a story?" I buncha people raised their hands. "Wonderful! Mai, do you know where the library in the school is?" She nodded. "You and Ulquiorra can go and pick a book, but remember to stay together so you don't get lost," said Grantz-san as she opened the door for us.

~U~

"Wait for me!" I was already at the top of the stairs, but Mai was still hopping up.

"You're really slow," I said as she continued going up.

"That's cuz we're not supposed to run up the stairs! What's your name anyways?" she asked as she FINALLY got up to the stop.

"Ulquiorra Cifer." I replied. She made a face and tried to say it.

"Oo-loo-ky-o-raw?" I rolled my eyes. Wow, she was kinda dumb. "Well, I'm so-rry if I didn't get it right, Oo-loo-ky-o-raw. Your name is too long! It should be shorter, like mine! Mai. See? Wasn't that easy to say?"

I shrugged as we walked to the library. When we got in there, I saw that Ilforte's class was having story time!

"Hiya, Ilforte!" I waved at him. He waved back before going back to listening to his story.

"What book do you wanna read?" asked Mai as she looked through the shelves. I didn't answer cuz I was looking out in the hall. There was the principal giving a tour of the school to a new family, and there was a girl standing there. She was…just looking at me…it was creepy…

"Oolookyoraw? Are you okay?" she poked my shoulder a million times. "Oolookyoraw?"

"Please don't call me that, it makes you sound dumb." I said, still not looking away from the girl that kept staring at me.

"Fine than, Ulqui, is that better?" I nodded slightly and turned back to Mai, who was pulling out a book. "How about this one?"

"That one looks dumb." I replied. On the front, there was a black haired princess with a red ribbon in her hair and a blue and yellow dress. Mai frowned.

"Nuh-uh, she's a princess! Everyone loves a story about a pretty princess," she said as she opened the book.

"No, it's trash."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh!" 

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Let's just go find another one!" I said as I grabbed the book and put it back. She frowned, but agreed.

"And this is the library! Oh, Ulquiorra and Mai are in your class, Tia-chan," said the principal as she walked into the library. "Ulquiorra, you and Mai will bring Tia to your class okay?" I nodded, which made the principal smile before leaving with the girl's parents.

We stared at each other for a bit. Tia had blonde hair and green-ish eyes. She just stared and I stared at her.

"I'm Tia Harribel," she said, still not uncrossing her arms. She was wearing a white turtleneck with a white vest that was unzipped. Her skirt swished around a bit as she walked over to the shelf.

Tia Harribel…? She was that lady from my dream! She's an Espada!

"O-oh! I'm Ulquiorra Cifer," I said as I pulled out a random book. It had a picture of Bob the Builder so I put it back.

She nodded before pulling out another book. "How about this one? It's called Cinderella," said Tia. Mai walked over and looked at the picture.

"Okay! I watched the movie once and it was cool! I'm Mai Cifer, who're you?"

"Tia Harribel." She replied shortly. Mai smiled before skipping out the door and down the stairs. We followed her to our classroom.

This, I hope, would be fun.

~T~

It was now time for lunch, and since I didn't know anyone, I sat by myself at a small table. There were some boys from the other class talking to each other. One of them even laughed at me because I was a girl, but I stuck my tongue out at him and he turned back to talk to his friends.

My family just moved to a newer neighborhood. I made some friends with these girls across the street, but they got kinda annoying…

"Um, can I sit with you?" asked that Ulquiorra boy from earlier. He sat across from me at my table!

"Okay. As long as you don't try and steal my sandwich," I said. My older sister had made me a sandwich and cut it in half, but that boy who laughed at me stole half of it…

"I won't. I don't even like that kinda bread," replied Ulquiorra. I laughed a bit. All bread was the same to me; I don't see how he knows the difference.

We ate really quietly for a bit until another boy from our class came up to us. He had longish brown hair and looked kinda tired.

"Can I sit with you?" he yawned as he pulled out a chair. Ulquiorra and I nodded before he sat down. "Thanks, no one really likes me and I feel kinda lonely," he said with a smile. "By the way, my name's Coyote Starrk. You're Tia Harribel, right?" I nodded.

"Starrk's my neighbor, Tia-chan, where do you live?" I shrugged.

"I just moved so I dunno…" 

~U~

Mommy made me and Grimmjow go on a walk because we have 'issues'. I don't have ich-yous, but I don't like Grimmjow no matter what.

"And then Nnoitra and me broke Szayel's glasses! Ahahaha! But the stupid teacher gave us a time out…" said Grimmjow as we walked down the block. I didn't really wanna listen to him, so I thought about Dracula. I LEFT HIM AT THAT MANSION! And I was too scared to go back…

We kept walking until we were past Szayel's house, but not at the Arruruerie's yet. We had new neighbors! There was a yellow bike that some moving guys were moving and a lady on the porch! I wonder if she had kids…

I didn't wanna wait for Grimmjow, so I didn't. I ran up to the lady and smiled. "Are you our new neighbor?" She nodded with a smile.

"Oh, you must be Lacey's son, aren't you? You are just so cute!" she said as she handed me a cookie. "I have a daughter that is your age! Hali? Come on outside and meet our new neighbors! Oh, I didn't get your name! What is it?"

"I'm Ulquiorra Cifer." The door opened and a girl with long blonde hair walked out. She had greenish eyes and she was wearing a yellow dress with a scarf.

"My name's Tia Harribel, Mrs. Berry, not Hali Berry…"

"Deary, I told you, now that I adopted you, you have to change your last name! If you wanted to keep it, then I was willing to change your first name to Hali for you!" said 'Mrs. Berry' as she patted Tia's head. She rolled her eyes before hopping down the stairs and running over to the sidewalk. I followed after her.

Grimmjow was talking to her, but Tia-chan was just standing there with her arms crossed.

I dunno why, but even though she's smiling, it looks like she's faking it… Maybe I should find out more about Tia-chan…

"Tia, do you wanna-?"

"Ah, Ilkyora? Tia's name is Halibel, you can call her Hali if you want," said Mrs. Berry as she stood up. "Don't leave the neighborhood, I want you back before dinner, okay, Hali?" Tia-chan rolled her eyes before nodding. She ran off without another word.

"What's wrong with Ti-er…Hali?" asked Grimmjow as he scratched his s-word looking hair.

"Hali is a difficult child," said Mrs. Berry. "I have an older son also, but I wanted a daughter, so I adopted Hali."

Mrs. Berry kept talking, but I didn't wanna listen. Grimmjow did, but I ran off before Tia-chan ran outta sight.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

_Harribel finally appears! WOO! Next chapter, it'll be her POV and it'll tell a bit about her past._

_Please review! _

_Friend me on facebook! (Link is in profile^^)_


	12. Tia: My Mission! Part 1!

Not So Happy Ending

Chapter 12: Tia: My Mission Part 1

~T~

"Tia-chan!" I stopped and turned around to see Ulquiorra running up to me. Once he caught up, I started walking again with him following. "Once ad-opt-ted mean?"

"It means you give your kid away. Or when someone gives you their kid." I replied to him. He frowned for a second.

"Why did Berry-san ad-opt-ted you?" he asked as he glanced at the mansion behind us. "Didn't your Mommy and Daddy want you?"

"No."

"That's mean of them."

"It is."

"You should go and find them and ask WHY they gave you to Berry-san," he said. "If Mommy gave ME away, I would do the same thing." I shook my head a bit.

"I don't know my address…"

"Oh…" he looked upset that he couldn't help. He smiled after a second. "I'll try and help you find your add-ress! It can't be too hard, right? How big can this town be?"

I smiled at him and nodded. "Okay."

~S~

~DING~DONG~DING~DONG~

"I'LL GET IT!" I screamed as I sonido'ed down the stairs. Ilforte-nii slid down the banister thingy and beat me to it.

"Too slow, bro!" He smirked as he ran to the door. I screamed at him before jump tackling him.

"I CALLED IT FIRST!"

"NO, I'M OLDER SO I GET THE PRIVILEGE OF OPENING THE DOOR FIRST!" I smacked him as Mommy opened the door. We both stopped for a second to see who it was.

"Hello, Mrs. Granz. Can Szayel-kun and Ilforte-san come out to play?" asked Ulquiorra. There was a girl standing next to him too.

"Of course, go out and play with your neighbors boys."

"I don't wanna play with babies though!" protested Ilforte-nii as he headed towards the stairs.

"Ilforte, if you don't go out and play with them, you're going to time out." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes, Mother…"

~T~

"Szay-kun, Forte-san, this is Tia-chan. But Mrs. Berry, being the meanie she is, changed her name to Hali, so you have to call Tia-chan Hali around Mrs. Berry." They nodded as Ulquiorra finished with the introductions.

"So what are we doing here, bro?" asked Ilforte-san.

"Tia-chan's REAL Mommy and Daddy gave her away to Mrs. Berry. I'm gonna help her find her REAL Mommy and Daddy again," replied Ulquiorra-kun as he pointed at my 'home'.

They continued discussing the plan as Grimmjow came by. His cat was on a leash and he was surprisingly taking it on a walk.

"Hiya," he said with a grin as he waved. I smiled back as he stopped.

"Can I pet your kitty?" I asked as Ilforte looked up. He grinned and crouched down beside Grimmjow's cat and petted it.

"Sure, I'm Grimmjow by the way, you're Hali, right?" I just nodded, ignoring that he called me Hali.

"Grimmjow! You have to help us!" Ulquiorra said as he tugged on the older boy's sleeve.

"What are ya doing?"

"Find Tia-chan's REAL Mommy and Daddy."

"Ulquiorra," I cut in. "If we find MY parents, shouldn't I help you find something YOU want first? It's only fair that I help you with something for helping me." He frowned for a moment in thought.

"Hmm…I guess you're right…" He looked up the hill slowly. "Well…there is ONE thing that I really want…"

"Anything, I'll help you get it. I'm sure you three will too, right?" I asked Ilforte, Grimmjow, and Szayel. They nodded.

Ulquiorra-kun waved us to follow him up the sidewalk. We walked for a bit before stopping in front of the mansion. It was HUGE.

"I forgot Dracula, my plushie, in there," he said. Ilforte shuddered. "And I really want him back, but it's scary in there."

"I'll go in if you all come with me," I said after thinking a bit. The others didn't say anything.

"I'm out, I'm not going in THERE again, sis." Ilforte-san glanced down at Szayel-kun. "What about you bro?" He looked up at his older brother.

"Ilforte-nii is right, it's too scary…" Szayel said as he looked down at his feet. "Sorry, Tia-chan." They headed home after a bit of quietness.

"Sorry, Hali, I'm not going in there, it gives me the creeps from out here." Grimmjow waved before taking his cat home. I looked down at Ulquiorra-kun, who looked disappointed.

"…Are you still going to go in there…?" he asked quietly. I didn't say anything. "You don't have to if you don't want to…I'm older so it's my fault that I left Dracula in there and it'll be my fault if you go in there and never come out…"

I was quiet again. "…I'll get your Dracula back, Ulquiorra-kun. I promise. You don't even have to come in with me. I'll find a way in and get Dracula." He looked up hopefully. "AND I'll come back out too."

He smiled before glomping me. "Thank you, Tia-chan!" He jumped around for a minute. "Yay! Dracula's coming home!" He thanked me again before running home.

_I promised him I'd get Dracula out. And I plan on keeping my promise…_

_END CHAPTER_

_Is this too short? Oh well, sorry if it is. I'll try and get Tia's past in eventually! I promise! :)_

_I'm gonna work on this for a while and try to get a chapter in for Espada Vacation. School isn't helping and I've stopped updating as fast, sorry! _

_Please review you if feel like it/have the time/think it's kawaii :3_

_Thanks everyone!_

_~Amaterasu Ai_


	13. Grimmjow: Tug of War Part 1

Not So Happy Ending

Chapter 13: Grimmjow: Tug-o-War

~G~

After we hopped out of Sosuke Cifer-san's van, we all walked into the gym together. (Ilforte had to go to class)

"Hi, Mother!" waved Szayel as he ran across the gym to stand by Granz-san. (She was a TEACHER here!)

"Today we're going to have a field day. It means you get to do fun things all day! I'm going to put you all into groups of five." We all sat down as she gave us a number. (I made sure I sat far away from Ulquiorra) When she was done, she told everyone who was a 1 to go to the big circle in the middle of the gym. That sleepy Starrk guy was in that group.

Next, she told the people who were twos to go stand under the basketball hoop. Nnoitra was one of them, so that meant we couldn't be in the same group. Darn! "Threes, go stand under that basketball hoop." I was a three! So I ran over to the basketball hoop.

"Yeah! I'm first!" Ulquiorra, that Hali girl, Szayel, and some girl with blue hair walked over too. I frowned when I saw who my group was. "Obata-sensei?" I called over to my teacher. He looked over. "Can I switch groups? I don't like mine."

"Sorry, Grimmjow. You can't, but try and make some new friends, okay? No fighting and no breaking anyone's things." He smiled before turning back to his group of people.

When everyone was in their groups, a lady with brown hair and blue-y eyes led us outside to sit in the grass. "Good morning everyone, my name is Cifer-san." I looked over at Ulquiorra who looked a bit confused.

"Are you related to me?" he asked. She smiled, but it looked like it was a fake one.

"No, silly, I'm not. I'm Mai's mommy. You must be Ulquiorra Cifer." He nodded before she kept talking. "First, why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?" She turned to Hali, but before she could talk, I stood up.

"Cifer-san, we all live in the same neighborhood, so we know each other. 'Cept her," I pointed to the blue haired girl. She blushed a bit before turning to look down at the grass.

"It's rude to point, trash," said Ulquiorra. I rolled my eyes before sitting down again.

"…Erm…everyone…just stand up and introduce yourself real quick…" She looked at Hali, who stood up and waved a bit.

"My name is Tia Harribel. But if you see Berry-san, you have to call me Hali Berry." We all nodded as she sat down.

"Umm…okay, Tia-chan, nice to meet you…" I stood up next.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and my favorite color his blue. Cuz my hair's blue." I grinned as I pointed to my hair. Cifer-san laughed a bit before ruffling my hair.

"Oh, you are so cute. Mai, why don't you introduce yourself next?" She stood up and her face turned a bit pink.

"Um…my name's Mai Cifer…" She glanced at her mom. "And she's my mom…" Mai sat down after that. Cifer-san smiled at her before turning to Ulquiorra, who stayed sitting down.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." We waited for him to say something else, but he didn't so Szayel stood up.

"I'M Szayel Aporro Granz and I am the smartest person in the whole of kindergarten. I can even multiply! Five times five is twenty-five, see?" He flipped his hair before sitting back down, looking proud and all that.

"…Very nice, Szayel…" said Cifer-san. She was about to talk when Mai spoke up.

"What's multiply?" she asked.

~G~

"We're going to be playing tug of war!" I cheered since I LOVE playing tug-o-war! Szayel frowned.

"Do I HAVE to play?" He pulled at his sweatshirt a bit. "I don't want to get my clothes dirty." Cifer-san shook her head.

"I guess not… you can sit in the shade if you want. I have a book if you want to read it." She started pulling out Three Little Pigs when Szayel shook his head.

"I have my own book," he pulled out some book with a picture of a boat and a whale on it.

"Okay… Anyways, since Szayel isn't playing, there will be even teams now. Choose your partner and choose which side you want to be on!" Hali and Ulquiorra both chose a shadier side while me and Mai had the sunny side. There was a small side walk-path between the teams.

"Whichever team pulls the knot over to their side first, wins!" Cifer-san let go of the knot. "Ready? Set…GO!"

We both tugged and pulled REALLY hard! But Ulquiorra and Hali were stronger than they looked! I reached in front of Mai and helped her pull for more rope, but Ulquiorra tugged a bit stronger and pulled the knot closer to their side!

"PULL!" I yelled as I gave it a mighty tug. Hali and Ulquiorra lost their grip on the rope, making Mai fall on me and making me fall down.

"Are you okay?" asked Cifer-san as she pulled us to our feet. We both nodded.

"Can we play again?" Mai asked as she picked up her part of the rope. Cifer-san nodded before walking back to the middle. I picked up my part of the rope, ready to win again!

"Best two out of three! Do you two want to play again?" she asked Ulquiorra and Hali. They nodded and smiled.

"We're gonna win for sure this time!" they said as they high-fived each other. I looked down at Mai (cuz she was pretty short) and smiled.

"Let's show them who's boss!" She nodded and smiled back before turning to face the two.

Once Cifer-san said GO, we pulled. Hali and Ulquiorra pulled really hard too! They even turned around and tried pulling the rope while walking the other way!

I held onto the rope extra hard and pulled as hard as I could. They can't win! "Grimmjow-kun! We can't let them win!" Mai yelled as she pulled the rope harder.

"Oh, this is going to be a close match!" exclaimed Cifer-san as she glanced at the street. "Excuse me, I have to go check on…uh…something. Don't worry, I'll be right back, Szayel will watch you!" She ran off really fast as we kept having our war of tugging.

"Pull!" yelled Hali as she tugged on the rope extra strong. Suddenly, Mai let out a cry as she lost her balance. I felt something hard and small hit my head as I tripped too. Ulquiorra and Hali were still pulling on the rope, so it made us trip and fall onto the hard cement! I fell on top of Mai and collided with the hard cement as Ulquiorra and Hali let go of the rope.

"Grimmjow! Mai! Are you okay?" asked Ulquiorra as he and Hali helped me up to my feet. Mai let out a muffled sound as I reached down to pull her up.

There was blood on her cheek and she was holding her arm, crying a bit. "M-my arm h-hurts…a lot…" she sniffled as she tried to stand up.

"Mai!" Cifer-san ran over with a worried expression on her face. She looked at her arm. "Your arm is broken!"

Ulquiorra, Hali, and I all glanced at each other worriedly.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Cifer-san picked up Mai and headed to the car, leaving us to follow. "Szayel, you, Ulquiorra, and Hali go and tell another teacher. Grimmjow, I want you to come with us." The others ran off as CIfer-san put Mai in the car. "I wanted you to come because she would need a friend." I climbed in and Cifer-san shut the door.

We then headed for the hospital.

_END CHAPTER_

Dun dun dun dun?

Next time will be the mission part 2

So…ya…this will somehow tie into some sort of plot later…

~Amaterasu Ai


	14. Tia: My Mission! Part 2!

**Not So Happy Ending **

Chapter 14: Tia: My Mission! Part 2!

~T~

"Where are you going?" asked Mrs. Berry when I was stepping out the door that morning.

"Um..." I can't tell her where I'm going! She would never let me go then! "I'm going out to play."

"With whom?" Uh-oh, Mrs. Berry was suspicious.

I had to think fast. "I dunno." She looked at me funny. "I'm gonna go and make new friends." Yeah, that works.

"Oh..." She looked like she wasn't sure if she was going to believe me. "Well, alright, I guess. Be home by lunch time, dear."

I nodded, "Okay."

~T~

I made sure no one was looking when I crossed the street. I didn't wanna get in trouble.

I need help on this mission, but all the boys were too scared to help me! I don't even know where to start! So first, I went to Ulquiorra's house to see if he could help me somehow. When I knocked on the door, a guy opened the door. He looked a bit like Ulquiorra.

"Why hello there," he said with a smile. "You must be my boy's girlfriend." He laughed when I just stared up at him. "I'm kidding. I'm Ulquiorra's dad by the way." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Cifer-san," I said politely. "Is Ulqui here? I need to talk to him." Ulquiorra's dad nodded before going to get him.

When Ulquiorra came out, he smiled, "Good morning, Tia-chan! What're you doing here?"

"I need some help..."

~T~

While I was there, Ulquiorra told me what his Dracula looked like. I couldn't do this alone, so he told me there were some girls that lived down the street. According to him, they were pretty noisy and stayed inside a lot, so I thought since there weren't that many girls in this neighborhood, I would become friends with them, and they could maybe help me out.

As I walked down the street, I looked up ahead at the scary mansion at the end of the neighborhood. It was definitely bigger and more scary looking then the rest of the houses. When I got to the house that Ulquiorra had pointed out to me, I walked up the path to the house and ringed the doorbell.

Inside, there was a bunch of yelling and noise before a girl with really long sleeves showed up. "Oh," she said when she saw me.

"Hello," I said to her. Two other girls appeared behind her. One had brown hair and the other had dark blue hair.

"Hey, you're not a boy," said the one with blue hair.

"I was gonna say that!" yelled the one with brown hair. Those two started fighting. The one with the long sleeves rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

"Ignore them; they're really loud and annoying." She smiled as we shook hands. "I'm Sun-Sun. These are my sisters; Apache," the one with the blue hair waved before continuing to argue with the other girl. "-and Mila-Rose."

I nodded, "I'm Tia. I moved in across the street a few days ago. Listen, I need your help for an important mission."

"A mission?" Apache stopped fighting and stood next to Sun-Sun. "I'll help!"

"Great!" I smiled, "I was hoping you guys could help because the boys were too scared!" They all nodded and laughed.

"Girl power!" yelled Mila-Rose. "Alright, so what's our mission?"

"Okay, so you see that mansion...?"

~T~

After I told the girls what the mission was, we all started planning. Since they lived only one house (the guest house) away from the mansion, they saw when the people who worked there left and got back. We made an awesome plan. At ten o'clock (Sun-Sun's really good at telling time), we were gonna sneak into the back, cuz that was when the guards usually went out to buy food and stuff like that. We got a whole hour to get Dracula before having to get out of there.

"Ready?" I whispered to my team. We hid in the bushes and watched a bunch of people leave. When they were gone, the girls and me jumped into action! We ran into the backyard (the house was huge! We were tired when we got back there) then caught our breath before sneaking toward the back door.

"Remember the plan?" whispered Sun-Sun. We all nodded. "Mila-chan, stay out here and guard the door."

"Roger that!" Mila-Rose gave a thumbs up as she jumped into the bush by the door.

"See ya on the other side, Mila!" grinned Apache. She wished her sister luck before leading the way through the doggie door.

Sun-Sun and I wished her luck too before we crawled after Apache. When we got inside, we were in the kitchen. The food there looked really yummy, but it was no time to eat! Once we found our way out of the kitchen, we gasped.

The house was HUGE! The hallway looked like it went on forever, plus it was dark! Up ahead, there was a really, really, really big room that had a big fancy staircase and lots of other doors that went to no one knows where.

"I've been here before, so we'll team up," Sun-Sun told me. She looked at Apache. "You stay here and look around, we'll go upstairs!" We all nodded. "We'll come back down when it's time and find you. If anything happens, just hide!"

"Got it!" Apache didn't even get to run off before we heard footsteps. We all hid behind the stairs. A really ugly lady that looked like a guy walked across the room.

"Ugh, why won't they let me go out shopping with them! So unfair! My beauty is not to be hidden!" We all shivered. Her/his/it's ugliness was just that ugly.

"Be careful about him," whispered Sun-Sun when 'he' was in another room. "He's really ugly and dangerous. Whatever you do, don't even get NEAR him, got it?" Apache nodded. She quietly ran down another hallway and disappeared into a room.

We waited for a tiny bit to make sure the ugly man-lady didn't come back. When we didn't hear anything, we can up the staircase, being careful because the only light was from the sun outside, and the big house was still dark. "Okay, you go over there. Be really careful 'cause that's where Barragan's playroom is. He's unfriendly and kinda mean."

"Okay, good luck, Sun-Sun."

"You can call me Sunny." She smiled before rushing off.

~T~

Everywhere I looked, the place was dark and kinda scary. I kept thinking I heard a ghost or somethin' like that, but nothing ever showed up! I quietly ran into another room. It was a bathroom. I'm pretty sure Dracula wouldn't be in there.

"Where could it be?" I asked myself quietly. I left the room and checked the next room, and the room after that. This was annoying; the house was huge with a gajillion rooms. I'll never find Dracula! 'No, I have to find him!' I thought to myself. 'I promised Ulquiorra that I would.'

Even though I was starting to get a bit tired, I went into the next room. It was a bedroom. There was a toy chest at the foot of the bed. I smiled, 'Dracula has to be in there!' I'm sure I had found it! I ran over to the chest and tried to open it.

"Shoot!" I frowned. It was locked! Who locks a toy chest? Where could the key be? I looked around. There was a closet, two nightstands, and a dresser with a desk next to it. I looked through the nightstands first. Nope. The only things there were pencils, crayons, paper, a cup, and a small book. The other one had a small treasure box that had rings and necklaces in them. They weren't pretty rings and necklaces, they were the kinds that boys wear.

Next, I went to the closet. When I opened the door and walked in, I saw two things. The closet was big and scary. There were clothes everywhere and they looked kinda scary there in the dark. Lucky for me, I found the light switch. Good thing I did, 'cause then I would've never seen the secret compartment in the back! I marched through the big closet; clothes were everywhere on the floor, so I woulda tripped if I wasn't careful. When I got to the back, I found out that there were two compartments! One was a drawer in the wall that was easy to pull out.

"EW!" I slammed it shut, accidentally making a loud noise that I hope no one heard, when I saw there was underwear in that drawer. I listened carefully to make sure no one heard me. After a while, I continued searching 'cause I didn't hear any footsteps or alarms. "Gross," I mumbled to myself before wading through the clothes to the other side. I carefully pulled opened the other compartment.

Inside, there was a box. It was locked. "Darn!" I said, making sure to be quieter this time. I picked it up and shook it. A rattling sound. It sounded way too big to be a key, so I put it back and closed the drawer before leaving the closet and shutting off it's light.

The dresser was pretty big. I had to climb onto one of those spin-y chairs that was next to the desk. I know it's dangerous to do that, but this is an important mission! Once I carefully got myself onto the desk, I stood up. Nope, nothin' on top of the desk or the dresser. Dressers usually got clothes in 'em, and I didn't wanna touch anymore underwear, so I didn't look in it. I did check the drawers on the desk though. Nothin' in there either. There was just paperworks and other grown up-y stuff that I bet belonged to one of the guard guys.

Where could Dracula be? I don't know where to look now. This room was the only room that I was sure a toy would be in! All the other rooms were empty or belonged to one of the guards!

I couldn't give up!

~S~

I heard someone yell "EW!". It didn't sound like Barragan, but it sure sounded like Tia! I stopped looking in the room I was in. I already looked through a ton of rooms and there were nothing in any of them that gave a clue to where Dracula was! Ulquiorra-kun dropped it somewhere here, but I have no idea where it could be. Barragan definitely must've moved it by now.

Since I finished looking through all of the rooms, I quickly ran out towards the stairs. Tia sounded like she was in the room at the end of the other hall. I'll make sure no one will go that way. I almost screamed when I peeked down the stairs. It was that scary man-lady! Charlotte! I gulped; this wasn't good. I carefully sneaked to the wall and crawled under the window. If he saw me, he might torture me! I couldn't let that happen! Quietly, I kept scooting until I was in away from the light coming in from the window.

He was heading up the stairs! Oh no, I don't know what to do! I looked around really fast, trying to think. If he came up here, he'll definitely find one of us! Right before he put his foot on the top step, there was a crash in one of the rooms down stairs.

"Who's there?" he yelled. "I will not have an intruder intrude during Master Barragan's nap time!" He jumped the stairs three at a time! "I'll find you!" He yelled as he (or she...or both) disappeared into a room on the left. I breathed with relief. Thank goodness! I looked down just in time to see Apache running across the foyer, giving me a thumbs up as she disappeared into another room.

I smiled real big. Apache was good at distracting people.

~A~

After the ugly lady-thing went into the room where I knocked over a vase, I bolted outta that hallway and into the other one. All of those rooms were neat and tidy. There were no signs of Dracula. Looking through the rest of the rooms, there was nothing in there either. I crept into another room and looked at the clock. Sun-Sun told me that when the big hand was on the twelve again, we had to get out. Right now, it was on the seven.

I went out of the room again and looked up. Sun-Sun was hiding behind a plant. She looked behind her before going into the hallway. After a little while, she came back and pointed at the stairs. I ran up them quietly while she ran down.

"Apache, Tia thinks she found Dracula!" she whispered when we met in the middle. "It's locked in a chest. Have you seen any keys around?" I thought real hard.

"Umm...yeah! I saw it in the room...with..." We looked down and heard the lady thing cleaning up the vase that I knocked over with a sling shot in my pocket. "Oh, no! The ugly lady's in that room!" I whispered.

Sun-Sun stood there with a frown. I knew that face; she was trying to think hard. After a while, she had that look that said "Ah-ha!" She told me to find a way to distract him, but no more breaking things or he'll (it's a he?) get mad and start looking EVERYWHERE. I nodded and scurried off. Sun-Sun ran back up and hid behind the plan just as the man-lady-thing appeared again.

"Stupid intruder!" he growled before going back into the room.

I waited to make sure he would stay there before I ran into the kitchen and crawled out the doggie door. Outside, Mila-Rose was peeking out of the bush. "Mila-Rose!" She jumped.

"Apache! What're you doing here?" she asked when I stood up. "Did you find Dracula?"

"No, but Tia thinks she did! We need a distraction!" I stopped to let her think about what I said. "We need you to get the scary man-lady out here and to stay out here for as long as possible, okay?" Mila-Rose looked a bit nervous, but she nodded.

"Okay, but I'll have to run after that, or he'll see me! I'll meet you at home, okay?" I nodded.

"Good luck!"

~T~

I waited with Sunny behind the plant. We both held our breath when we heard a scream outside. Was it Apache? Or was it Mila-Rose? Were they okay?

"I'll get you!" yelled Charlotte as he ran out into the kitchen. We heard the door slam when he ran outside. Apache ran back in and into the room the purple haired freak was just in. She came back out a few minutes later with a key in her hand. Sun-Sun ran down the stairs and got it from her before running back up. Apache gave us a thumbs up before running to hide.

"Here's the key! You go and find Dracula, I'll stand guard out here! Barragan's playroom is right there and he's napping right now, so you shouldn't have a problem!" whispered Sunny as she handed me the key. I nodded before bolting down the hallway and into the bedroom.

As quick as I could, I ran to the chest and shoved the key in the hole. It worked! I opened it and started rummaging around, finding toys of all kinds, but no Dracula! I kept looking. I checked under the bed, under the pillow, and went through the chest some more. I looked and looked and looked, but there was no sign of it! Suddenly, I heard footsteps down the hall. I shut the chest and ran to hide under the desk.

"What's with all this noise?" grumbled a white haired kid to himself. He yawned. It was Barragan! I thought Sunny was watching out for him! What do I do?

~S~

Uh-oh. Tia was only in the room for a few minutes when I heard footsteps. I peeked into the room and saw Barragan wasn't there! He had left through another door! I walked into the room. Oh no! I hope Tia was okay...

While it was a bad thing that Barragan had left, I searched the room, looking in every toy chest and around the small cushy throne that he had in the middle of the room. Behind the throne, I found it! I found Dracula!

I looked at the clock; it was up high on the wall, so I had to back up to see it. The big hand was on the eleven. We need to get outta here! I hurriedly ran out of there, holding Dracula tightly. I had to be extra careful! Charlotte was already back inside! It was a close call, but I slid down the banister behind Charlotte's back. I ran into the room with the front door and hid behind a bench just as I heard the guards come back. They unlocked the door and opened it. As they came in, I silently slipped through without anyone seeing me and ran down the path until I was on the sidewalk. Now if only I could figure out how to get the others out...

"Sun-Sun!" Mila-Rose ran up to me. "Did you get it?" she asked all excitedly. I showed her Dracula. She cheered and jumped up and down. "Yay! Tia's friend will be so happy!"

I nodded, "But Apache and Tia are still in there..." We looked up at the mansion, waiting for them to come out.

~A~

Getting out after that was a piece of cake. I knew Tia would find Dracula, so I hid in the kitchen. When Charlotte came back in, I waited for only a little bit before crawling out the doggie door and running around to the front.

"Sun-Sun? How'd you...? Never mind! You got Dracula! Where was he?" I asked. She told me it was in the room that none of us went in. "Oh, but...where's Tia?" She pointed up at the mansion. "Uh-oh..."

~T~

"You!" I almost screamed, but I didn't. "What are you doing in my room?" asked Barragan when he saw me under the desk.

I gulped, "I...I-uh..." I couldn't tell him the real reason! "..." I didn't say anything.

He narrowed his eyes. "You know that breaking in can get you in jail, right?" he asked with his arms crossed. "As the king, I say that you broke in!"

Shoot. "I didn't break anything," I said truthfully. He looked at me funny again. "Really." Good thing he woke up after Apache broke that vase.

"Well, I guess since you're here..." He grinned evilly, "Would you like to play with me?" Why did he sound so evil? I got a feeling that I wasn't gonna like this very much.

No. Outside of my head, I told him, "I guess." since it would seem suspicious if I just left like that. How bad can playing with him for a little bit be?

"Alright, you be the damsel in distress and I'll save you!" He pulled out a sword from his toy chest and went into the closet. I heard him open the secret compartment and when he came back out, he was holding a crown. "Here." So that's what was in the box. It was sparkly and looked like it would belong to a princess.

It was a pretty crown and all, but I didn't like the game. "Why can't you be the guy in distress, and I save you?" I asked with a frown. That's why I didn't like a lot of those old movies that Mrs. Berry watched. The girls could never do anything except sit there and yell for help! I mean, girl power! Me and my team were able to get in here and we're all girls!

"Because girls are weak!" he declared. I don't like this guy one bit. "In all of those old movies, the princess, which is always a girl, always needs help!"

"Those are old movies though! Girls are stronger now," I said, crossing my arms as I glared at him. Who did he think he was? "Who do you think you are, anyways? You can't just say girls are weak!"

"Who do I think I am? I'm King Barragan Luisenbard! My dad's rich!" He yelled. Woah, his dad's rich. That would explain the big fancy mansion he lives in. He kept talking, "I bet you can't even beat me in a fight."

"Can too." Now this was sorta another lie. I wasn't sure if I could win, but he looked kinda weak. Plus, I once had this dream where I was all grown up, wearing weird clothes that forgot to cover my tummy, but covered half my face instead. I had this sword thing, and when I swung it, this laser beam thing shot out of it! I had called it a 'cero.'

"Bring it on!" he shouted with a grin. He tossed me another sword. "Whoever knocks the other one down first, wins!"

I nodded. "You're going to lose," I said, but I wasn't totally sure. I've never used a sword before.

"YAA!" He jumped at me and swung his sword really hard. I jumped out of the way and swung mine up to hit his out of the way. As fast as I could, I poked the sword at his stomach, but it didn't knock him over. He got mad at that. We fought on and on, toy swords swinging and each of us getting hit here and there, but no one ever fell down. I almost knocked him over twice, but he almost got me three times! I was worried that I was gonna lose!

"No!" Barragan knocked my sword out of my hand! He had been pushing me back the whole time and know I was in the corner of the room! If I didn't think fast, then I would lose!

"Ha! Who's right now? You're weak just like every other girl," he said. "Any last words?" I bet he got that from a movie.

Darn it, this was no time to be thinking about movies! He was lifting his sword over his head, ready to end this. What do I do? I couldn't lose! If I lose, then he might tell on me or worse; make me play the princess! I hated wearing frilly dresses!

"NO!" I yelled as I used my arms to cover my head. His sword came down, but I didn't fall yet!

"Just lose already!" he yelled at me angrily. I glared at him. No way was I gonna lose to him. I felt something in my arms. It wasn't like an itch or a cut, but it felt like it was coming from inside me. I felt like I could win this fight.

"N-no!" He was pushing down now and if I didn't do something fast I would lose! I kicked him. It only got him to back up a tiny bit, but that was the chance I needed! Quickly, I feld my hands out in front of me. "Cero!"

With a yelp, Barragan fell when that little ball of glowing light hit him. It didn't hurt him too bad by the looks of it, but he looked angry. I caught my breath before saying anything. I knew he was stronger then me now, but at least he didn't know about cero. At least I hope he didn't. "I won...now will you say that not all girls are weak?" I huffed as I wiped my forehead. He looked up at me, looking a teensy bit surprised, but mostly mad. I didn't wait for him to say anything. I ran out of there as fast as I could, avoiding all the guards, which was hard because they had all come back and now they were everywhere! So instead of leaving through the doggie door, I jumped out an open window on the first floor.

I felt sad as I walked down towards my new friends' house. I failed. I couldn't get Ulquiorra-kun's Dracula back, even though I promised him I would.

"Tia!" They all ran up to me looking happy. "You're alive!"

"Yeah...but I couldn't get Dracula back," I said glumly. Sun-Sun smiled and brought something out from behind her back. I smiled, "You did it!" I was so happy I almost gave her a hug.

"No, we did it Tia-chan," she said with a smile. "Let's go. We can give this to Ulqui-kun later. Now, let's celebrate with lunch!"

We all cheered. "YEAH!"

I smiled as I held Dracula. I kept my promise, and right now, that was all that mattered. What a happy ending.

_END CHAPTER_

_I feel like this chapter's pretty long...Huh, looks like it is…I'll try and shorten it a next time (insert sheepish grin here). I haven't updated in a crap ton of months, but I'm determined now since it's summer, I'm bored, and...yeah!_

_Next time will be the Tug-of-War thing, which will reveal more of the plot. (Lol, there's a plot? Yeah, I'm surprised too XD)_

_Please review and tell me what you think!_

_~Amaterasu Ai_


	15. Grimmjow: Tug of War Part 2

Not So Happy Ending

Chapter 15: Tug of War Part 2

Quick AN: I wrote this whole thing and uploaded it using my new iPad =D

~G~

I sat in a chair in the waiting room, swinging my legs as I waited for the doctor to be done with Mai. Cifer-san disappeared somewhere, so I'm all alone. And really bored.

Somethin' weird happened though. I remember somethin' had hit my head before we lost that last game of tug of war. I think it might've been a small rock or something... It came from my right, from the building that was next door to our school. Weird, 'cause small rocks and pebbles usually come from the street, not empty buildings!

"Hmmm...Weird..." While I was thinkin', a doctor came out. He called for Cifer-san, but when she didn't show up, I stood up. "Cifer-san isn't here right now, but I came with them," I said to the doctor-guy.

He nodded, "Are you Mai-chan's older brother?"

I shook my head. Why do people think that?

"Err...her cousin?"

I shook my head again.

"A friend?"

I nodded.

"Okay, well, Mai-chan's arm is broken, and there's a small cut on her cheek, but she'll be okay. Her arm will be a bit sensitive for a while, so be careful when playing, okay?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir!"

He laughed and patted my head. "You'll make a great boyfriend someday."

I was confused as he led me down the hall and into the room where Mai-chan was. What the heck was that supposed to mean? Having girlfriends and boyfriends are stupid. You can just watch TV to see how weird it is.

When I got into the room, the doctor lifted Mai down from the hospital bed thingy and set her down on the ground. He patted her on the head and gave her a sucker before leaving.

"Hiya, Grimmjow," she said with a wave.

"Hiya, Mai." I walked up to her as she was messin' with the sucker. She held it in her good hand and was trying to unwrap it at the same time.

"Shoot, I can't open it..." Before she could try to bite the wrapper off, I took it from her hand and unwrapped it myself. "Hey!"

"Ya coulda just asked for help, y'know," I said before shoving it into her mouth. I laughed when she glared at me.

She pulled it out of her mouth and yelled, "That was mean!"

"So?"

"You're not supposed to do mean things!"

I laughed, wow, she was weird. It wasn't that mean, I was just trying to help. I started walking away, with her followin' me 'cause I think she had to.

"Where are you going?" she asked before putting the sucker in her mouth again.

"Back to school. It's almost time to go home." 'I think...'

Mai caught up with me when I stopped in the waiting room. She sat down next to me in a chair and continued sucking on her sucker.

"...Where's my mom?" asked Mai after we sat there for what felt like a long time.

"I dunno."

"Is she gonna be here soon?"

"I dunno."

"Why'd she leave you alone?"

"I dunno."

"Was she busy?"

"I dunno."

"Are we leaving soon?"

"Are you gonna stop asking a ker-billion questions?" I asked, annoyed. She stopped and put the sucker back in her mouth.

"I wanna go 'ome though..." she mumbled around the pink candy.

I sighed. So did I, but Cifer-san was taking forever.

~G~

A while later, I fell asleep. It was hard to at first 'cause Mai kept whining about how she didn't want me to leave her alone, but after a bit, we both got really bored and tired.

I woke up a long time later and found myself in the back of Cifer-san's car. Mai was still asleep, leaning on the door behind the driver seat. Her mom was talking on the phone. The car was moving, but I wasn't sure where since I never left the neighborhood except for school. The little clock said 6:34. I think it's been a long time, since when we were at the hospital, the small hand was moving a little bit past the four.

"...don't you think I know that? Dammit, Charlotte, listen to me!" My eyes widened; she said a bad word! I didn't think she knew I was awake. Her voice was a teeny bit loud, but quieted down again when she heard Mai sigh in her sleep. "Listen, there's something off about that neighborhood." She was quiet again while the person on the other end talked. I couldn't hear much, but I caught the words "Karakura", "Sosuke", and "dishwasher".

Honestly, I didn't think it made sense. Cifer-san shifted in her seat when we stopped at a red light. I quickly shut my eyes when she straining turning around. She sighed, and when the car started moving again, I carefully opened my eyes again.

"I know, they're only children. I doubt they even know anything we would find useful." The person on the other end, Charlotte I think, said something short. Mai's mom frowned, "You're such an idiot. If that dishwasher is broken when we get home, I'm throwing your ass out." A pause. "Ugh, yes, and we're thankful, but..."

I stopped listening. Now they were talking about houses and chores. What did they mean before? The name Karakura sounded a bit familiar. I think one of the teachers at our school lived there. Sosuke...I think that was Ulquiorra's dad's name. Did they know Ulquiorra's dad? What does he have to do with them?

I frowned. What neighborhood was she talking about...?

~G~

That weekend, I went over to Ilforte's house. I had to tell him about what I heard! Lucky for me, I remembered it really good because it's all I've been thinking about since I was dropped off at my house. When I walked into Ilforte and his brother's room, I found Szayel, Ulquiorra, and the Arruruerie twins in the room. They were sitting in the top bunk and were whispering about something while eating mini chocolates.

"Oh, hello there, Grimmjow," said Szayel. "What're you doing here?" They all turned and looked at me. It was kinda weird.

"Um...where's Ilforte?" I asked as I scraped the back of my head. "I gotta tell him something important..." They all looked at each other.

"Oh, um...Ilforte-nii's in the bathroom right now," said Szayel quickly. "You can come join us while you wait, if you want," he scooted over and made room for me. I shrugged and climbed up there.

"Okay..." I sat down in between Ulquiorra and Szayel "So...what're you guys talking about?"

They looked at each other again. Why do they keep doing that?

"Remember when we went to Starrk's house a while ago...?" asked Szayel. Aaron and Niero weren't there, but the other two must've told 'em about it, cuz they didn't look confused at all.

"Yeah, it was really freaky," I said. They looked at each other again.

"...Remember how there were weird bony things on our heads and faces?" he asked me as he pushed up his glasses. I nodded. Ulquiorra reached up and ran a hand through his hair, where the helmet thingy on his head was.

"We think they might have to do with Espada." Ulquiorra whispered quietly. He glanced at the doorway. No one was there.

"Espada?" they all glanced at each other again. "Wait...wha-?" Then I remembered somethin'. It was weird, but I was all grown up, had a big scar on my chest, and I was bullying Ulquiorra, who was also grown up!

I've had a dream like this before, but it never really meant anything. I thought it was from a movie I saw a long time ago.

"Yes, I think that somewhere, a long time ago, we were all grown up and called Espada," Szayel whispered. Aaron and Niero looked at each other. "I think a few of us in the neighborhood had dreams about this before. I've had them, Ulquiorra here has had them, and the twins told me they have, too. I'm pretty sure Nnoitra and Starrk know something about this too."

"I've had them, too. But not a lot, only one or two times before..." I whispered, taking a piece of chocolate and eating it.

"Something strange is going on, and we want to find out what," Szayel told me.

"Yeah...something strange..." I stayed quiet for a bit. Our neighborhood did seem pretty weird...we all moved here only a month or so ago...

"I think it's like the movies, where there's a bad guy and we gotta stop them!" said one of the twins, Aaron I think.

"Yes...it's sort of like tug of war," Szayel said thoughtfully. "We must pull the rope away from the bad guys, keeping the cloth in the middle away from them, because they'll use it for bad reasons."

I nodded; he made it sound a bit easier. "Yeah...and right now, I don't think anyone's winning..."

"Why do you say that?" asked Ilforte's younger brother.

"Well...nothing bad happened yet. We don't know who the bad guys are, and maybe they don't know much about us, because...er..." I stopped. "...this is all really confusing."

They all stared at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked, glaring at them.

"Well...I didn't think you were that smart. You just proved me wrong." Szayel laughed while everyone nodded agreeing with him.

~G~

By the time I went home, we agreed to work together to find out more about the Espada. Nnoitra came over to tell Ulquiorra that his mom wanted him home, and he ended up joining our little group, too! I ended up never telling Ilforte about Mai's mom, but I did tell Szayel, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, and the twins. They all thought it was weird, but Nnoitra said that maybe they were talking about something completely different. Ulquiorra said he was gonna try and find out more about his dad to see if he was a bad guy.

On Monday, we all met up at lunch to talk about what we found out. Me, Nnoitra, and Szayel were sittin' together when Ulquiorra came up to us. He was in a different class, so we didn't see him much.

"You'll never guess what I found out!" he said excitedly when he sat down. He looked around carefully to make sure no one was listening. Starrk had gone home earlier because he didn't feel good, so he wasn't here. Tia was sitting at a different table with the other neighborhood girls and Mai.

"What did you find out, Ulquiorra-kun?" asked Szayel calmly before eating some of his soup. With all of the searching going on, we all became friends, even though it's only been a couple of days. Aaron and Niero were a bit younger then us and went to the day care that was across the street, so they didn't have school with us.

"Daddy took me to the park, and you'll never guess who was there!" We all looked at each other.

"The prime minister?" me and Nnoitra guessed. We heard he has a daughter that was our age. The awesome part was that she liked robots and baseball instead of dolls and ballet, so she sounds cool!

"No!" Ulquiorra laughed and Szayel rolled his eyes. "It was Mai-chan!"

"Really? What happened?" I asked, "Is her arm still broken?" They looked at me weirdly. Hey, I never broke anything, but it looked like it really hurt.

"Of course her arm is still broken, Grimmjow," explained Szayel, "It'll take a month before it's fixed." The pink head pushed up his glasses with a smile before eating the rest of his soup.

"Yeah, but she was alright, I spied on her a bit and it didn't look too bad," said Ulquiorra as he sipped his apple juice. "There was a bandaid on her face though. Her cast was a weird purpley blue color."

"Oh, purple's a delightful color," said Szayel. "A good choice for her cast. Hey, did you know you can write on those things?"

"Woah, cool, you can?" I asked. "Maybe we can write stuff on it!"

"Yeah, it didn't have anything written on it this morning," said Ulquiorra, who sat at her table.

"Forget the girl's arm, tell us what happened already!" yelled Nnoitra as he slammed his spoon into his pudding.

"Oh, yeah," Ulquiorra rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, I forgot." He took a breath before going on. "When I was there, she was with her mom." Szayel nodded, listening closely and paying lots of attention. "I found out her name's Uley."

"That's a funny name," I laughed. "Kinda like yours, Ul-qui-orra." I laughed again and the green eyed funny named glared.

"Uley Cifer...continue, Ulquiorra-kun," said Szayel with a frown.

"I know that face, you're comin' up with a plan, aren't ya?" grinned Nnoitra. Szayel waved his hand at him.

"Anyways...so Uley-san was being pretty weird." Ulquiorra got up with the other two and followed me out to recess after putting our lunch boxes away. Outside, Ilforte was talking to Zommari and didn't notice us coming out.

"How was she being weird?" asked Szayel as he kept on his thinking face. I laughed when Nnoitra asked if she was going around saying "Ooo-lay!", since that's what her name sounded like.

"She kept lookin' at me funny. I don't think she knew that I saw her though," Ulquiorra replied with a frown. "Mai-chan didn't see me, but her mom did." Now we were sitting under the slid. Ulquiorra waved to Hali before continuing. "She didn't see me cuz she was climbing was tree and I was on the swings," he told us.

"Who lets a girl with a broken arm climb a tree?" asked Hali when she stopped next to us. "That's bad parenting," she said. Szayel nodded in agreement, the rest of us ignoring her.

"Thanks for getting Dracula for me," smiled Ulquiorra. She nodded before walking over to a bench where her friends were sitting.

We all sat quietly for a while. Then Nnoitra spoke up and said, "...Y'know...she annoys me."

"Why?" we all asked. Hali seemed pretty cool.

"Cuz I found out she's gonna take karate at my dojo," he crossed his arms. "Girls shouldn't fight." He made the pfft sound.

"Why do you think that?" asked Ulquiorra. "My mommy used to do somethin' called boxing." Me and Nnoitra looked at each other with wide eyes. Lacey-san wasn't a big muscley guy at all! She was a thin ladylike lady! She had tea parties and did girly stuff! I didn't believe him, but decided not to tell him that.

"Because it's not ladylike?" suggested Szayel.

"No...cuz girls are weak!" declared Nnoit with a huff. We all looked at each other with a smile. None of us had ever fought a girl, so we wouldn't know.

~G~

After school, while we were waiting for our parents to pick us up, me and Szayel talked to Mai. Nnoitra and Ulquiorra had already gotten picked up by Lacey-san.

"Hey, Mai!" I ran up to her with Szayel trailing behind. She smiled and waved with her good hand.

"Hi, Grimmjow," she said with a grin. "Hi, Szayel." He waved and smiled before leaning over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"How's your arm?" asked Szayel politely once he was done breathing heavily.

"It's okay. It hurts a bit sometimes, but I found out I can draw on it, see?" She stepped closer so we could see inside the sling. There was a smiley face, a star, a heart, and her name written on it.

"Cool," said Szayel. "The heart looks nice."

"Yeah, I didn't draw it since I can't draw with my left hand," said Mai, "It's hard, so I had my mom draw some things for me. She woulda drawn more, but then my arm started to hurt."

"Oh..." Szayel looked at me and glanced at the blue head, telling me silently to do something. I got no idea how I'd ask her about her mom, so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Can I sign your cast?"

Behind me, Szayel face palmed.

"Um...I'd like you to, but my arm kinda hurts right now..." she looked up at me (yup, she was still that short) and smiled. "And I don't got anything to write with...sorry."

"It's perfectly fine, Mai-chan," Szayel cut in with a smile. "Maybe another time." She nodded but started to mess with the sling the cast was in.

"I can show you my cast if you want." She frowned for a moment and pulled a piece of the sling down and turned her arm over. "I got my sister to sign this morning." Szayel stepped forward to get a better look. Even though I was the one that got all that info on Uley-san, Szayel was a lot more interested in this then anyone else.

On the cast, there was a swirly heart on it drawn in a pretty greenish blue color. Next to that, a name was written. Szayel gasped quietly next to me. I looked over to him and saw that his eyes were wide. I mouthed "what?" at him.

"S-so your sister wrote that?" asked Szayel as he quickly cleared his throat and pointed at the name.

"Yup!" she smiled happily. "Nee-chan has pretty handwriting right? Her name's Charlotte!"

Szayel and I looked at each other with wide eyes. Mai waved before skipping off to Uley-san, who was waiting in the parking lot. Szayel and me were quiet for a while. After another minute, we looked at each other. Before he could say anything, I spoke up.

"...So...it seems Mai's against us in this game of tug of war..." I said slowly.

END CHAPTER

Cheesy line is cheesy?

Grimmjow's now in the game lol. Good for him, he's informed.

I'm not sure if you guys even remember the other events in this story, I sure don't...but I'm trying, and from where I stand right now, there will be a sequel, and it'll be when they're in high school or end of middle school...along with a time skip in this story...

Well, this thing now has a plot. Sorry this chapter wasn't really funny, I'll work on that next time. Things were rather serious in this chapter, ne? I'll probably use that weird tug of war reference a few more times XD, but rest assured, I will not call the sequel tug of war. I'm planning on sticking to the not so happy ending/fairy tale-ish theme.

Please review! Who do you think the bad guys are? And what are their motives? ...Who bets Nnoitra will get beat up by Tia at the dojo?

~Amaterasu Ai


End file.
